Until the Day I Die: Dobe Jr
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Returning home is never easy, however, it's something he's been looking forward to, time with his girls before he was rushed out of the village again on a mission in another world. At least, it was supposed to be down time until he started being stalked by the dobe jr., now he's taken up the role of mentor for the bratty preteen before his cheating gets someone, Sarada, hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1**

Everything was serine, for a moment, he was had what he had come for; but he had run into trouble which had him smashing through a wall then. Blasting away from his attacker he coursed as electricity practically as he tried to get away. This intel, it was his ticket home and he was not having that fucked up! A force hit him, he reacted when they parted by smashing into his attacker again as he materialized, turning with his blade in hand. He slammed into a pillar from the force of that had knocked him off balance for a moment.

The attacker materialized then, the weapon was color of red light. His red eyes took in everything that was happening as he hurried away from his pursuer. Another hit in his back had him turning in the air as he raised his sword.

Metal clanged loudly as he turned and intersected the attack on him. They flew apart but Sasuke was done with the defensive as he rushed his coming opponent then.

The force they his reverberated through the temple.

Sasuke's Sharingan took in everything about this giant of an opponent who had a horn protruding from his enshrouded face. Something like a laser's light formed as an arch over the giant's right shoulder then. The giant pulled another red weapon from his light then and Sasuke darted back. The man chased him again. Sasuke was smashed through three pillars in one blow. He rolled to his feet just as he was thrown throw the roof and smashed into the snowy ground outside of the ruined temple.

He slashed as he attacked with his full force now that they were out of the ruins and on an even field for battle here in the open.

Blades clashed, but Sasuke didn't stop as he attacked. The small red blade in the man's left hand finally caught his own. Sasuke didn't let go though as he slammed his knee into the man's ribs, the giant moved away from his second kick so Sasuke only got the man's huge brute arm.

The man raised his right hand over head then, Sasuke's eyes took in the subtle moves as his opponent tried to hide his pain from the blows Sasuke had landed on his person. Seeing the decending weapon Sasuke shifted all of his weight into the direction the man had been trying to shove him in. twisting his body up into the air he twisted his blade in it's hold, he heard the red laser blade snap as he twisted for a counter attack.

He slammed his foot into the giant once he was free of the blade. No sooner had his feet hit the ground when he had leapt again, twisting his body in the air again as he lashed his leg out to kick the falling blade back at the man. The giant barely defected the blade as it came at him. Sasuke wasn't ready for the counter attack though as he was knocked back but a burst of powerful energy. Slamming into the rock he barely had a second to pull his blade out of the rock when the giant was upon him again.

Sasuke was smashed through the rock, the wind was knocked out of him but he didn't stop the fight as he ignored the sensation of not being able to breath. He skidded on his feet for a few seconds when he was slammed into another rock. Metal clashed again as he intersected the bladed fist aimed for his chest. Sasuke's feet slammed into the man's chest to keep him off of him. A slip of his foot had him stopping man's other arm coming at him. A duck of a twist below the man's arm had him escaping as he spun around to slice through the protruding horn.

He leapt back though when those angry wide bladed punches came for him. Slashing and twisting around his opponent he heard the metal clanging from their hits on occasion as he tried to finish this quickly. It was now a test of strength as he glared into the exposed eye of his opponent. Sasuke got the upper hand then when he slipped his sword through a hole on the blade, giving him the leverage he needed as he slammed the knife into the ground then. His heel slammed onto the hilt of his sword, lodging the weapon into the stony ground.

The other arm slammed into him, knocking him into the air which had him twisting his body up to land on the man's sholders. Absently he drew one of his wife's poisoned kunai, a gift from her in her last 'care' package; he moved to stab the man's skull then. The giant grabbed his wrist and threw him over his shoulder. Sasuke was slammed into the ground, but he smashed into the man's coming fist to slid him across the snow and ice. Shoving his body up he arched his body as he moved through the air to land on his feet again. The light energy was coming at him, he performed a one handed sign then to replace himself with that statue.

He slid to a stop then as he stood up straight then. His eyes narrowed on the chuckling voice above him then. He ignored his opponent as he stared at the laughing man.

"You're sloppy, Kinshiki," the veiled man laughed.

The wind picked up then and he sprung his Rinnegan to life then as he prepared to leave with the informarion he had acquired.

"Oh? Rinnegan, huh," the man was giving him a thoughtful look which he ignored. As he stepped through the portal and slammed it shut as he let out a breath of relief then. Time to return home, and with this information he had a good feeling he'd be staying home for a bit. Perhaps he'd be home in time to see his daughter's Chūnin Exams, she had sounded excited about that in her last letter.

* * *

"I have dad's letter!" Sarada called out as she came running out of her room.

"Alright, his hawk will be here later today, I'll put it in," Sakura said as she took the letter from her. Sakura smiled at the sight of her excited daughter who slid into her seat for her breakfast. "Excited for your mission?"

"Yup! Though Boruto is a glory hog," Sarada grumbled disgruntledly as she started shoveling her food into her mouth. Sakura sighed, Boruto and Sarada were turning out to be a lot like her, Sasuke, and Naruto. She didn't know how to feel about that, she was just happy that Boruto and Sarada weren't trying to kill each other, yet. She had a feeling that it was because Sarada had a goal to be Hokage one day, and killing Naruto's son would not be a good way to become Hokage. It was probably the only thing keeping them from killing one another.

"Just do your part, and try to remind him to work as a team. One day he'll get it figured out that being a glory hog gets him nothing," Sakura assured her daughter.

"Yeah right," Sarada rolled her black eyes then and finished her breakfast to run out of the apartment. "I'll see you later mom!"

"Be safe!" Sakura called out as her daughter leapt on the rooftops then.

"I will!" Sarada shouted over her shoulder as she ran off. Sakura chuckled as she walked back into her apartment and got ready for her day. She pulled her sleep shirt over her head; Sasuke's shirt; and then grabbed a bra to pull on a comfortable sweater. Today she'd be meeting up with Temari and Ino from lunch, and she had a shift at the hospital.

A tap on her window had her looking over her bare shoulder as she covered her bra encased chest. Since moving to the apartment she had caught Boruto following in his father's pervert ways which had had her furious. Naruto and Hinata were just thankful he didn't have the Byakugan, but they had also expertly left Boruto's discipline in her capable hands.

One spar with her her had the boy swearing off peeping for all eternity; she hadn't hurt the kid, just scared him half to death. She had done that really well.

"Hm?" instead of Boruto or a neighborhood boy she saw a hawk between her curtains. Grabbing the discarded shirt she pulled it over her head as she pulled her curtains open and then opened the window to the bird. It was Sasuke's and she smiled as it flew into her room then. He was on her wardrobe, she then reached up to the message pouch.

"What are you doing pretty bird?" she asked as she gently stroked the bird.

Sakura's fingers pulled out the small message which had her breath hitching, her heart stuttering, and her knees giving out as she collapsed onto the floor as her eyes welled up with tears of joy. She covered her mouth in her joy as she choked back the sob that threatened to escape her.

 _I'm coming home._

Three simple words that had her smiling.

Oh Sasuke! She mused in her mind as she held the note close to her chest and smiled. He was safe, he was alive, and he was going to be home in time for Sarada's coming exams. Standing up she then got dress, she slipped her reply into the message pouch as she let the hawk go again and then skipped out of her apartment. Sasuke would be home, she'd have to plan a special dinner for him, something with tomatoes… she'd ask Ino for advice on this.

* * *

"BORUTO!" she shouted at him as she tried to get him to slow down to travel with their team. How was it that they always ended up like this!? Her and Mitsuki, with Konohomaru behind them; and Konohomaru never seemed incline to scold Boruto for his unruly behavior. And Sarada had honestly had enough of this, they were a team but Boruto never acted like it.

It was times like this that she hated the seventh for putting her on a team with his son.

Boruto was an insufferable, spoiled, pain in the ass, brat! And the worst part of it all was because he wanted his dad's undivided attention he acted like a brat! Sarada despised how bratty he could be, mostly because he had no reason to be such a brat because his dad was here in the village and gave him attention. Even if Naruto only gave Boruto shadow clones. She had to write her father! And even then it wasn't known if she'd get a reply, do not talk to her about absent fathers! Sasuke had been involved with her life for a grand total a week.

And Kami knew she now understood her mother's pain for missing him.

She loved her father, loved him a lot, but she had long since accepted that he wasn't going to be home to be involved with her training. It irritated her to know that, but her mother said her father loved her very much, and her father had become her favorite pen pal in the entire world because he had constantly assured her that he loved her.

"Boruto! Slow down!" she shouted as she chased him. He was a dobe! He was annoying and when she got her hands on him she was strangling him.

"Sarada!" she glared at their gold eyed teammate, Mitsuke.

"What!?" she snapped.

"Let him go," Mitsuki ordered.

"We're chasing a panda!" she reminded them, she wasn't letting him get mauled by a stupid bear. Mostly because she was going to kill that brat! The annoying, good for nothing dobe was going to get another lesson in Uchiha wrath! As if he hadn't learnt enough from her mother, the first time!

"Yes, but it will not do if we all leave formation!" Konohomaru informed her as he continued chasing her. She growled in her frustrations, when her father got home she was having him kick the dobe's ass! And giving Boruto the fear of Kami if he didn't work in the team, she was getting sick and tired of this!

* * *

 **Hey, old piece; again, and instead of bouncing it around (again), I've decided to just post it as a separate piece.**

 **Yes, this is a tie in with my Until the Day I Die Story, so there might be minor spoilers there. I'm making edits; minor edits for details, so there will be a few changed things, but other than that... it's the same story.**

 **There is to be a posting of a chapter a day here, I'll edit one chapter of the original Dobe Jr. before posting. So for the next twenty days be prepared for updates! =)**

 **And yes, I might make a complimentary piece for this for Until the Day I Love, later though.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Until the Day I Die: Scarlet Spring! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2**

Sasuke stared at the gates of the village, he could go straight to the apartment he knew Sakura and Sarada to be residing in at the moment. Or… he could just go to the dobe and drop off the information he had gathered so the council couldn't hassle him about not giving the intel promptly. He decided on doing the latter rather than the first because he did not whatever time he would have with his wife and daughter interrupted. A quick question of the date had him knowing it was Himawari's birthday when he was told the date.

Well, if he was the dobe, he'd be at his daughter's birthday.

Sasuke decided heading over to the dobe's home was probably the best first move he could make to drop off the intel. Once it was dropped off he could go home and give his wife and daughter his undivided attention. Hopefully Sarada was still awake so he could at least say goodnight to her.

Strange, the things one thought of after being gone for about a year, perhaps a little longer than a year. Especially when one had not been around, near or with their family since that week a year and a half ago. Not even reacting to the glares he received he walked to the dobe's home. Reaching the door he did the polite thing though as he reached up with his hand at the door. It had been replaced recently, at least from what he could see.

Everything was unusually quiet for a birthday, his own family birthdays had been large, happy affairs.

No matter, he shook the thought from his head as he pressed the button on the doorbell. The sound was rushing, slamming feet of a child alerted him to the coming person. The door flying open and the first thing he saw was a mini blonde dobe; dobe jr.; coming flying at him fist ready. Reacting on instinct he caught the smaller fist before it could make contact with his face. Dobe jr.'s eyes widened as he stumbled back from his attack. Sasuke was not amused with these antics from an angry version of a young dobe; however he did not sense the same fool in this dobe.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you were my dad," dobe jr. informed him. His eyes narrowed then as he decided to step into the house, into the shadows to strike the fear of Kami into this brat.

"You're Naruto's son?" he stated in a question as he scowled at the brat. "What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Boruto…" the boy trailed off as he stared at him with wide eyes. Sasuke said nothing then as he looked the boy over; definitely a dobe jr. in the making. The light flipped on then taking away his fear factor; to his disappointment as he looked up at an older version of Hinata walking out of a room. She looked tired, he looked at the boy then; well, he had an indecisive opinion of the dobe jr. now.

"Is that you, Sasuke?" she asked with a genuine smile. He didn't return it though as he shifted his attention to her.

"Is Naruto here?" he asked flatly. What the hell was this? Birthdays were special, and it was Himawari's birthday unless he had his dates mixed up; again. But he didn't think he had them mixed up.

"I think he's still at the Hokage's office," Hinata provided.

"I see…" he looked around, he didn't think he was wrong about the dates of today so what was going on? "Sorry to bother you."

Walking down the road he spotted a relic from the past. Picking it up he sighed, the dobe had clearly messed up something, maybe his and Hinata's marriage was falling apart. No, Sakura would've been writing him frantically if that was the case. Sasuke sighed, it appeared he'd have to go check up on the dobe before going home. This was becoming a long ass night and he hadn't even made it home yet.

Making his way through the night he walked up to the Hokage's office and made his way through the eerily empty and silent office. It was always so busy here, it was weird that it was quiet now. Sasuke walked to the open door, he threw what he had stolen into the room at the dobe's head. Maybe he'd get lucky and hit the idiot in the head.

Naruto's dull reflexes still caught it though.

"Hm? What's this?" he asked.

"A gift from Kaguya's palace," he answered walking through the cracked door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto grinned at him with an exhausted look. Sasuke took in the overflowing office and was suddenly really glad his stupid idea of being Hokage hadn't come true. In the famous words of Shikamaru 'what a drag'. Naruto unrolled the stolen scroll then.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Naruto sighed as he looked at the maddening scroll. Sasuke walked up to the desk as he looked around the office; he didn't think it was ever this… full.

"I can't even read it with my Rinnegan," he admitted. "There's also this guy who worries me. He didn't follow me though."

"Well, I guess I'm not going home," Naruto huffed. Sasuke quirked his hidden brow then as he analyzed the dobe. He had an ida of what had happened now, the dobe was busy and probably forgot the birthday. "Let's figure out what this scroll says."

"Oh, yeah," he grumbled. Sasuke just wanted to go home! He was not sticking around, however, he had one last thing to give the dobe before he went home. Pulling the jacket he had kept under his stump then.

"Why do you have it?" Naruto asked.

"I picked it up on the way here," he shrugged.

"Oh," Naruto mumbled.

"I also met your son" Sasuke said coldly. This got the dobe's attention. "He seems just like you when you were young."

Naruto looked startled and then saddened as he looked at the tattered jacket.

"Well, he's nothing like how I used to be. He's a lot more like you when you were young," the dobe said. Sasuke stiffened; he sincerely doubted it. "No I take it back… He's different from you as well. The clothes he wears look brand new. I guess we're just behind the times."

"You're wrong," he stated simply. They were not behind the times really, if anything, this generation was just brattier in his mind. "The soul of a shinobi remains the same." As Itachi had taught him. "That applies to your son too."

"I doubt it," Naruto chuckled. "By the way, I think I win this contest."

"You're one to talk, dobe," he chuckled as he left then. Finally!

Freedom!

He was going home, he was going to his wife and his daughter now. He was going to enjoy his time here before he set off in his quest to find the Ōtsutsuki Clan. Once he was free, which was all he was really working for, he had plans to steal Sakura away for a few months with him.

Walking down the lit street as he thought of seeing his wife and daughter, it wasn't that late into the night yet. He had time to enjoy their company before Sarada would go to bed and he'd get his hand on Sakura… the delicious thoughts were already swirling in his mind when he noticed the trashcan.

Not again.

Sasuke decided to let the dobe jr. try to attack though. A flash bang and a launched blonde projectile came at his head. He treansported back a few steps to outwaited dobe jr. who stepped out into the middle of the street then.

Dobe jr. was a real moron.

Sasuke materialized behind dobe jr. and knocked his feet out from under him. Like the dobe, he thought. Dobe jr.

The boy stood up with a look of hero worship in his eyes as he dusted himself off. Sasuke overlooked the young preteen; he could see the brand new Naruto had spoken of.

"You're amazing! You used to be my dad's rival, right?" Sasuke now visibly over looked the dobe jr.

"I get it now… Brand new, huh?" he grunted. He saw a spoiled brat before him, and he was not impressed. What the hell had Naruto done to screw up this badly?

"Please make me your disciple! There is something I want to bring down, no matter what it takes!" Sasuke was startled a bit, now he could see something beyond the spoiled brat; he was seeing the dobe sr.'s spirit now.

"Can you do the Rasengan?" he asked.

The boy looked baffled, then disappointed. Well, maybe all it would take to nudge on dobe jr. to get him going back in the right direction and past spoiled brat.

"If you can't, you cannot be my disciple," Sasuke shrugged as he walked home again.

"That's a piece of cake!" dobe jr. shouted at his back.

 _Naruto, that contest earlier…_

 _Isn't over and decided, yet;_ he mused as he continued home. Sasuke was amused though as he dismissed the younger dobe from his mind and walked to his wife's apartment.

Pulling out the key to the Sakura's and Sarada's apartment he slid the key into the lock, carefully he flipped the lock. However, the door was thrown open again as he was greeted with the excited, wide, onyx eyes of his daughter who was giving him a grin that reminded him a bit of Madara with it's crookedness as she tackle hugged him.

"Dad! You're Home!" Sarada squealed. He saw pink peek out of the apartment when he swung Sarada around and to her feet; she was a lot heavier now than when she had been two and doing this. He looked at his smiling wife, her spring colored eyes were shining and he couldn't look away from her then.

"Sasuke! I'm glad you're home!" she chuckled. "I didn't tell Sarada of your arrival because I wanted it to be a surprise for her," she whispered as he was dragged back into the apartment by the twelve year old girl.

"Aa," he managed as he tried to listen to Sarada and all her excitement as Sakura pulled out a dinner for him. He was pulled off his cloak, kicked off his shoes and sat at the table, it was a wonderful feeling to feel like he was home again as his girls joined him at the table. Sarada was talking as quickly as her mother could, he noted the four thick books on jutsus scattered on the table, also there were three medical scrolls; Sakura and Sarada were busy women, he mused as he ate and listened.

"Aright, time for bed," Sakura informed their yawning daughter.

"But mom! It's only midnight!" Sarada whined.

"I know the time Sarada, however, it's late, and you have training to get up for tomorrow; or is that a lie?" Sakura queried as she poked their daughter's center brow.

"Oh right, dad…" Sarada's tone was suggestive then. He lifted a brow and inclined his head to her to show she had his undivided attention. "Would you mind teaching me about the Sharingan?"

"No, we'll train tomorrow afternoon," he decided. It was time she at least learn to control the gift; as Sakura insisted the damn Sharingan was a gift; the gift she had rather than letting it control her.

"Yes! Night mom! Night dad! Love you!" she declared as she skipped off to her room. Ten minutes later he knew she was out like a light. Now Sasuke reached out to his exhausted looking wife and toyed with a short strand of her pink hair before tucking it behind her ear.

"I'm home," he informed her, she smiled broadly then as she stood up and slid into his lap. Naturally he slid an arm around her waist as her arms came around his shoulders and she rested her brow on his as she sat there smiling.

"Yes you are, now prove it Uchiha, I've missed you," she demanded. Ask, and ye shall receive, he mused darkly as his mouth captured hers' again and Sakura's fingers were lovingly entwined with his hair.

It was after a shredded clothing, few scattered books, the discarded medical scrolls, a broken plate and shattered glass later when they found themselves sprawled out on the table, he in her, and she stroking his head. Sasuke was content to stay right where he was when she started chuckling.

"Hn?" he grunted as he lazily began suckling on her exposed breast; he was pretty sure he had ruined her shirt and bra but he didn't care.

"Oh, nothing; this just makes me think of when we were young," she sighed. He pulled himself up then.

"We're not old," he informed her flatly and hoisted her up. Sakura chuckled as she wrapped her naked legs around his hips and brought her arms around his neck then.

"No, but we're certainly not supposed to be horny teenagers going at it on the dining room table," she whispered as she blushed.

"Then we'll go to the bedroom," he decided. Her head fell back as she gave a throaty laugh which turned into a soft groan as he sucked her pulse then and stumbled to her room. They fell onto the bed and again his mouth was on hers as she pulled him close to her.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 3**

Sakura sighed in contentment as she curled up tighter against the warmth beside her. Just five minutes, she sighed with her contentment. The heart beating beneath her ear had her smiling as she tightened her hold on her husband's hard body, he groaned a bit and she cracked her eyes open when his only hand stroked through her hair then.

"I need to get up," she groaned, she was leaking a bit from their activities last night, but that was alright with her as it was a comforting feeling.

"Hn," he grunted as he continued stroking her hair.

"Sasuke," she mumbled.

"Aa," he responded and reluctantly she found herself moving her lovingly stiff body from her warm spot. His hand snaked around to message her breast, she gasped and slapped his hand away.

"I have to clean up before Sarada wakes up," she hissed, he smiled slightly as he pulled her back to him again.

"After she's gone?" he inquired.

"You're training her!" she reminded as she kissed his lips and he pulled her to him.

"Afternoon," he countered.

"Um… I have two hours before my shift after she leaves," she whispered.

"Aa," he kissed her again, she scrambled off the bed and pulled on his shirt and a pair of sweats as she hurried into the dining room. Sasuke groaned as he fell back onto the bed, she heard him and peeked at him before leaving him again. Sarada was sleepily staring at the dining room. Sakura turned red as she stood there behind her daughter.

"Mom?" Sarada turned to her with a yawn while rubbing her sleepy onyx eyes.

"Nothing happened! Go get a shower!" Sakura grabbed her daughter and hauled her to the bathroom. The twelve year old didn't get to say anything as the door was shut. Sakura looked at the damage of the dining room and felt mortified as she stared dumbly at the carnage of what had happened last night. Sakura was quick to gather up the discarded clothes, tossed them in her room, then she gathered up the books, the scrolls and the broken plate before throwing together a simple breakfast for her daughter.

"So mom…" Sarada grinned her crooked mischeivious grin then. Sakura slid her daughter an amused crossed look in exchange. "Happy dad's home?"

"Very, how about you, you young lady?" Sakura asked as she placed Sarada's warm breakfast before her.

"Yeah! And he's going to teach me!" Sarada grinned with her delight as she ate. Sakura sat down, very sorely she might add, in the other seat at the table.

"I know," Sakura chuckled, she had two hours after her daughter left with her father before Sakura would be going to work then.

"Thank for breakfast, I'm off to meet up with Boruto, Mitsuki and Konohomaru-sensei," Sarada announced as she left the apartment then. Sakura was smiling at her daughter's excitement as she sat there briefly wondering if she should get up out of her seat or not. An arm slid around her, under breasts then as a set of lips found her pulse. She smiled as her head fell back against him.

"Morning," she murmured.

"Aa," he greeted as he lifted his head and gave her a light kiss on her lips then. She brought a hand up to cup his cheek as she fell into the hungry kiss. The arm around her tightened as he hauled her up, she wrapped herself around him then, her hand was tangled in his black hair, and he slid his arm under her ass as he led her back to the room. Sakura laughed when her back hit the bed, he impatiently yanked his shirt off of her body and tugged her pants off.

"Sasuke!" she chuckled.

"Sakura," he replied as his lips traveled over her body. Sakura sighed as she arched under him and let him have his way, to do as he pleased on her body. Sakura moaned at the sensations of having his mouth on her again, his fingers on her skin, and when he settled between her legs, she remembered just how much she had missed him and moaned in bliss as he slid into her.

"Kami," he groaned, she dug her fingers into his shoulders as she wrapped her legs securely around his hips and tightened her hold on him.

"So full," she moaned in his ear.

"Tight," he informed her in a hiss as he started moving in her. Sakura just shoved her hips at his, he groaned again and he started moving again. Sakura just clung to him as she bit her knuckle and moved with him in zeal, his fingers snaked between them again and she didn't hold back her scream as she arched against him when he toyed with her nerves. A hot mouth traveled over the column of her neck.

She felt his erratic pace and then he let out a sound that was somewhere between a growl and groan as they both fell onto the bed gasping for breath as they lay there on rumpled sheets. He kissed her temple as he pulled out of her again, she whined at the loss as she curled into his chest and peeked at the clock.

"Sasuke," she groaned when his hand slid seductively low on her spine. "How is it, we were not this bad at the beginning but now…?"

"Math," he informed her as his fingers ghosted her slit, she felt herself aching in want again as her body heated up again in those ghosting touches.

"Math?" she moaned.

"Eight years before last year, for a week, and another year and a half of celibacy," he filled in for her, she shoved her hips down as his own finger slid into her suggestively.

"Oh, if that's the case, I get to be on top!" she laughed in a breathy tone as she rolled him onto his back, his fingers pulled out of her to her disappointment but she groaned when she aligned herself with him again and his hand was toying with her breast again.

"We have an hour and a half still," he mused as she slid down him. His head fell back as he groaned, she smiled as she situated herself for her own pleasure as well as his own. The hand on her breast slid to her hip and held her with bruising force as she rode him.

* * *

Sasuke watched his wife as she hurriedly left their apartment a bit late for her shift to the hospital and sat on the couch alone then. It felt good to be home, he didn't know how else to explain it other than it felt really good to be home and as he let his head fall back he sighed. Getting up he walked to the shower and turned on the water. Scrubbing his shaggy hair clean he finished scrbbing off the rest of his mission off when he pulled on his pants. There was a knock on the apartment door which had his eyes narrowing as he stalked to the door.

"Yo, Sasuke; I know you're in there," a voice called through the door. He grumbled a bit as he yanked the door open and glared into the lazy eyes of Shikamaru.

"What?" he snarled.

"Still not a morning person; you're needed at the Hokage tower, get a shirt on," Shikamaru said friendly. Sasuke slammed the door shut as he walked to his room and grabbed a discarded shirt. Pulling it on he walked to the door, pulled on his cloak and sandels before walking out of the apartment to join Shikamaru.

"You know you're just in time for the Chūnin Exams," Shikamaru informed him.

"Aa," he nodded as they walked together.

"Sarada's in this year, so is Shikadai," Shikamaru said with a lot of pride.

"She is," he nodded as they walked.

"I bet my son beats your daughter," Shikamaru decided. Sasuke lifted his brows.

"Not possible," he replied.

"You're awfully confident in this," Shikamaru chuckled. Sasuke gave the Hokage's assistant a bland look and Shikamaru chuckled. "Sheer talent alone is not always enough."

"Perhaps she does not only have talent," he challenged.

"Well, you take the bet or not?" Shikamaru challenged.

"Aa," he decided. He wasn't friends with Shikamaru but he was going to try to amend some bridges while he was here, because if he got to come home then he wanted to at the very least, have some attempt at being a friend now.

"Good," Shikamaru smiled broadly then as they walked towards the Hokage tower. Sasuke saw the cypher crew in the office then. "Morning Naruto."

"Teme! You're here," Naruto smiled then.

"Dobe," he nodded then as he approached the desk where he saw his stolen scroll there.

"Ready to get to work?" Shikamaru asked as he clasped his shoulder. Sasuke said nothing as looked at the clock.

"You have two hours before I leave," Sasuke informed them.

"WHAT!?" Naruto screeched.

"I have an engagement this afternoon," he shrugged as he leaned over the desk to look the scroll over. He saw the baffled looks of everyone.

"Sakura's at the hospital," Naruto sputtered.

"Aa," he nodded.

"Then what engagement!?" Naruto shouted then.

"Personal," he replied.

* * *

"I'm off!" Sarada shouted to Konohomaru and Boruto who were laughing and snickering over something.

"WHAT!? WHERE!?" Boruto shouted.

"Off! See you tomorrow!" she waved as she ran off towards the old Uchiha training grounds where her dad had said he'd meet her today. Mom was at work today, and her father had said there were secret Uchiha training lessons she was going to be receiving. She was excited!

Darting straight to the grounds she hopped to a tree and waited for her father.

He appeared below her.

"Sarada," he greeted.

"Hey! So what are we going to be doing?" she asked as she hopped out of the tree.

"Trees still your favorite place?" he asked as they walked through the forest.

"Aa," she nodded. She loved trees, she could see everything from high perches which she loved to see.

"Hn," he grunted and she found herself standing at a huge boulder. She looked around, there were targets hammered into odd spots.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Watch," he ordered. She watched as her father leapt up into the air, twisting around, he pulled kunai from a pouch and she watched in amazement as he threw them, they clanged together and then he landed just as all the kunai hit their targets. He looked to her, she just stared in amazement.

"Your turn," he informed her blandly. Sarada just stared at them.

"How?" she asked.

"Use your Sharingan, you should be able to hit all the targets by the end of the hour," he said. She blinked at him in shock he smiled slightly at her, she grinned and then counted the targets and needed kunai.

And thus it began, she thought as she spent the rest of the afternoon as she worked to master that maneuver. Her father and her worked on fire jutsus, she found them to be easy, it was when they sparred though that she found herself woefully out matched.

"Did your mother teach you to enhance your punches or not?" he demanded when she was panting in the early evening.

"Aa," she nodded; but she didn't like using that move unless it was controlled; she had hurt Boruto and Mitsuki before using that move. She loved using it though, but she didn't like feeling unsure about her moves.

"Use it," he said sternly as they started slowly making their way home.

"But I can't control it," she huffed.

"You will use it when we spar, you will learn to control it while we spar," her dad informed her.

"Huh!? But I can seriously hurt you! I broke Boruto's arm!" she sputtered.

"Sarada, I doubt you can inflict damage on me with your current level of skill," he said absently.

"So you're not going to get hurt if I use it?" she bit her lip uncertainly as they walked together.

"No," he poked her brow.

"Hey! I have dinner guys!" Sarada saw her mom with shopping bags then. She watched as her father took some bags from her then. "Thanks dear."

"Aa," he nodded and Sarada smiled at their interactions; it was like her dad had never been gone when they were like this and it made her feel hole as she walked between them and filled her mom in on everything dad was teaching her.

"Alright, just don't break each other," mom said as they walked into the apartment.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 4**

"Dad," she hissed as she slipped into their room. Her father was curled around her mom, and it felt familiar to her. Creeping over to bed she looked at her father and mother sleeping. It was her mom's day off, she knew that, however she was not letting her dad off the hook with training her. Sarada was not going to lose her father to training Boruto!

Yes, she had heard, she knew full well why Boruto had Konohomaru's undivided attention; he had even asked her how to get on her father's good side. Sarada hadn't told Boruto she didn't think her father had a bad side, and she certainly was not helping him get her father's attention when she didn't know how long she'd have her father's attention and she was going to be greedy and not share him with anyone but her mother. She tapped her father's bare shoulder. He turned to glare at her over his shoulder, he winced a bit, looked at the clock then her. she smiled then.

"Training!" she whispered gleefully as she waited for it to sink in for him.

"Hn," he nodded.

"Dad!" she hissed when he was rolling back into his spot.

"Meet me at the door in five minutes," he grumbled.

"Aa," she nodded then darted silently out of the room. She was bouncing with her excitement as she waited for her dad at the door of the apartment. Five minutes later he appeared; her dad was not a morning person, but she was happy he was up as he opened the door for her. She skipped out, he shut and locked their apartment and they started walking towards the Uchiha training grounds.

"Dad? Would you train Boruto?" she asked hesitantly.

"Depends," he answered sleepily.

"On what?" she persisted.

"Only if he's serious or not," he shrugged as they walked onto the training grounds.

Sarada scowled, she didn't like the thought of sharing her father with that moron. But at the same time, she had never seen Boruto try so hard at anything as his and Konohomaru's training. She didn't know if it would mean anything to her father, to take on an apprentice or not, but she would see how serious Boruto was about all of this.

"Aa," she grumbled as she walked with him and she frowned. There was the possibility that he was going to train with her father, she'd just have to accept it. She wasn't required to be happy about it. "Dad, would it be alright if I were to become Hokage one day?"

"Sarada, you can be whatever you dream to be," he poked her brow then as they entered the Uchiha memorial. She looked at the names of the entire clan there. Including the name of her uncle Itachi.

"Dad, why does the village call Itachi a traitor and yet, his name is on the memorial of Uchiha heroes?" she asked as she looked the names over on the grave.

"Because, while he betrayed our clan, he saved the village with his treachery and chose to be employed as a spy against the Akatsuki," he supplied sadly. She just looked at the stone.

"Mama said he killed the entire clan, all but you," she murmured.

"He did, and he did it because our clan was about to commit a coup. They were betrayed by the village again and in turn, our clan was about to commit treason, to prevent a civil war Itachi killed the entire clan. Danzo betrayed him though when he collected the eyes of our clansmen, and abused a great power which he could not fully control or tame. He abused this power, and nearly seized the village after the Pain attack. Also, in exchange for Itachi to kill the entire clan, I was to live, but I was to never know of the coup and be kept within the village away from Danzo," Sasuke supplied for her.

"That did not work too well, did it?" she asked remembering her history and her father's own history.

"No," he mused as poked her brow affectionately and she smiled.

"Dad, in order to become Hokage I not going to make the choices that you made," she informed him as they left the memorial and walked to their training grounds.

"I would hope you learn from my mistakes and make your own," he said softly.

"I do not want to disappoint you, but I do not want to be like you," she continued.

"Sarada, if Itachi had learnt to let go I would not have followed the path I had. I will never hold you back or try to control you, I will always support you and protect you; no matter what path you walk," he said firmly.

"You won't be disappointed of me?" she asked.

"Sarada, no matter what, you will always have two proud parents, your mother and myself," he assured her as they came to the targets.

"Good, because I am going to be Hokage! And the village will have to accept me and you and mom!" she declared firmly. Sarada missed the flash of painful pride in her father's eye, but she noticed the softness he had and the gentle look of affection in his onyx eye.

"Sarada, no matter what, do what is right," he said as he mused her hair.

"Dad!" she shrieked, he smiled.

"Now, again," he ordered as he stepped back. She pulled her kunai as she leapt into the air and began the practice for the day. She was improving, she had felt the second tomoe of her Sharingan form today as she practiced seeing through genjutsu and taijutsu with her father. Sasuke was merciless in his training of her, but Sarada was not giving up.

"Again," he ordered when she skidded across the field that afternoon.

"Aa!" she huffed and then she pulled her shuriken and hurled them at him as she pulled a kunai and came at him. He had his sword out as he countered her attacks.

* * *

Sakura woke alone, her heart heavy, and her body a tad bit cold as she turned to where her husband should be. Gone.

A sigh escaped her lips, she had probably dreamt his being here again; she had done it so often before. Green eyes wandered over the other pillow and she found herself staring at a piece of paper.

 _Took Sarada to the training grounds._

 _Sleep well._

 _Sasuke_

She smiled at the small note in her fingers and she slowly sat up. She was sore, very sore, but it was a good kind of sore in her mind, though at this moment she felt very used. She liked this feeling though; she had missed it too. A soft girly giggle escaped her lips as she stood out of the bed on shaky legs and she walked to the shower to wash herself clean of everything she'd been through. The warmth of the shower was comforting to her as she stood beneath the spray of it. It was afternoon when she pulled herself out of the shower and got dressed. Her hair was pulled back in a small tail before she left the house on unsteady legs. She was curious to see her daughter and husband training, she knew Sasuke would take this very seriously.

Her unsteady legs took her straight to her husband and daughter's training grounds. It was the abandoned part of the village, the only part of the village to survive the Pain attack; the Uchiha compounds. Metal was clanging, she looked up to him and as he leapt through the air. Sarada was trying to land a blow on her father. She saw both their red eyes discombobulated and taking in everything. Sakura grinned, she was going to aid Sarada; she came flying up behind Sasuke from her spot as she smashed into the ground, releasing her chakra, Sasuke was knocked off his feet then. He rolled over to stare at her as Sarada came to stand beside her.

"So, this is how it is?" he grumbled.

"Well…" she said sweetly as she rocked on her feet. "Yes!" she hurled a kunai at him, Sarada charged him, he evaded their daughter though as he came at her.

Sakura evaded him, she was the Fifth Hokage's apprentice and evasion was something so firmly drilled into her; even before she had obtained her seal; evasion was what she was best at. Sasuke was not deterred by her evasion as she stepped behind him and tried to get on his left side. But he was not thrown off by her intentions as he hooked his arm with hers and swung her around in front of. Sarada came at him from behind, her arms wrapping around his neck as she laughed in her delight as training was transformed into a game.

Sasuke smiled a bit, she was laughing though as he dropped his sword into the ground and fell back with her firmly in his arm. Sarada gave a scream of laughter then.

* * *

It was after a very fun afternoon and a delicious dinner that he found himself sitting on the couch with Sakura after Sarada had fallen asleep, watching the television. He didn't know why but just sitting there doing nothing more than holding his wife against his chest and his hand lazily rubbed a pattern on her exposed arm.

"Thank you for this afternoon, Sasuke," she chuckled as she tilted her head back and rested it on his shoulder.

"Hn," he chuckled as he pulled her tighter against him.

"You know, she hasn't laughed that much since she was a toddler," she murmured.

"I would think she's a happy child," he replied and pressed his lips to the crown of her pink head.

"No, she's a lot like you, she's very collected and composed most of the time. She does not smile all that often, they are rare and fleeting like yours; she's very smart, cool, and she's very loyal. She has your temper, kami; when she was five, I told her she couldn't go play in the rain; the sulking she gave me for that little no, oh Kami! She went into the rain anyways, naturally; for she is exactly like you and will do what she pleases; and she was so sick…

"My baby was unbelievably ill that time, it took a week before she was fully better," Sakura chuckled. "Oh, how I wished you had been here when she had been that ill," she sighed.

"Aa," he agreed with her as he tilted her head back and lightly pressed her lips to his. She smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I missed you both far more than I can ever express," he admitted to her.

"Did you ever… did you ever think of never returning?" she murmured to him hesitantly.

"No, I always intended to come home," he murmured. For his home had never been a place, it had always been a person. That person was the mother of his child, she had annoyingly pink hair and eyes green like spring. She was soothing to be with, and a person who mattered more to him than anyone he had ever met outside of his clan.

"Good, I was worried you would find someone else or somewhere else to be at home," she mumbled.

"Where else do I have to go?" he asked her seriously. She said nothing as she pulled her face away from his neck, she moved to straddle his lap then and he kept his hand around her waist as he watched her. Hesitantly she kissed him, almost shyly, he responded quickly as he hungrily kissed her and held her close to him. He truly had nowhere else to go, for no matter how much he had once hated to admit it, she had always been a true home for home. There was never anywhere else for him in this world after his family had been massacred. And he'd admit this now for she was always home for him.

Her fingers snaked into his hair, weaving their way through the strands, he hoisted her up then and carried her to their room again. He'd come turn off the television later. Kicking the door shut he made it to her bed as they landed on it.

"I love you, Sasuke," she whispered just before his mouth was on hers again. It was the first night since his return where they were slow, he wanted to savor her tonight. And savor her he would.

* * *

Shyly the black haired girl crept back into her room and curled up beneath the covers of her bed and smiled.

She had seen for the first time ever, just how much her father loved her mother and he hadn't really said it in too many words but she had seen it in the way he had held her mom. It made her so ridiculously happy to be in a loving home as she let herself fall asleep again.

She heard a cry in the middle of the night but she wasn't startled by it as she pulled a pillow over her head then; they were impossible!

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr.! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 5**

Over the course of the next three weeks Sarada found herself watching Boruto like a hawk. She wanted to see what the idiot was going to do now that he was presented with a challenge. One he could not take the short cut out of.

And before one got the wrong impression, she knew just how much of a cheat Boruto could be, because he wanted to take the easy route in life. It drove her nuts because she believed he had the potential to be a great shinobi like his father if only he'd work for real. Not that it mattered to her. Sarada was going to be Hokage one day, even if she had to drag Boruto's dead weight up the ranks with her because she was not letting him drag her down.

However, every evening she watched Boruto on his personal quest to master the resenga and admitted she was almost impressed. However, she was just sitting in her tree ticking off the days before he gave up because this would require actual work.

"Damn! Still no good!" he screamed today as he fell backwards onto the ground in his frustration. She frowned, and thus it began, the famed Boruto give up and go find the easy way, she thought bitterly.

"Oh?" her eyes widened a bit as she watched him, for the first time in his life leap onto his feet again start all over. She smiled in delight, alright; perhaps if he was willing to take this seriously like her father had said he should then she wouldn't mind sharing her father with Boruto. Who knows? She mused darkly, perhaps this could be a good thing for Boruto. However, this did not mean she'd be happy about sharing her father with him. She'd tolerate it though.

With that in mind she hurried off get home for dinner tonight. Her mom and dad were making a tomato dish and she had to admit, it sounded good. But afterwards, her mom had pastries from Opa's and Nana's bakery. She could practically taste them as she hurried home with excitement.

"Sarada," her father greeted as he set the plates on the table for mom.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" she greeted as she pulled off her shoes and hurried to her seat.

"Slow down! Dinner's almost ready, go wash up," Sakura said from the small kitchenette. She frowned but did as she was told. Once she was finished washing up she peeked just in time to see her dad give her mom a peck of a kiss as he swiped a tomato and sat at the table to wait for dinner. She smiled as her mom scolded her father who was eating the tomato; they were happiest together in her opinion.

"Alright!" she skidded into her chair with a big grin.

"how was training with Konohomaru and Boruto?" her mom asked as she placed the plates before her and dad.

"Same old, same old," she lied with a shrug. She noticed the way her mother eyed her and took a bite of her food as she sat there innocently.

"Did you even practice today?" Sakura asked coolly. Her father had a confused look and her mom shot him 'we'll discuss this later' look and he nodded.

"Yes!" she defended.

"And what did you do?" her mom pried.

"Concealed my chakra!" she defended. Mom sighed, dad took a bite of his food and she tried to look innocent as she ate. She wasn't about to tell her mom Boruto was trying to steal dad from her and mom because he was a spoiled brat. No, she was not saying two words about it unless the idiot managed to actually work at forming the jutsu and showing it to her father. If he gave up midway; like he normally did then her father and mother didn't need to know about this. Until then though, she was watching him.

* * *

It was after Sarada was asleep and Sakura was resting against her husband on the couch and both of them were reading when he finally spoke that evening.

"What did you mean by 'even practice today'? Is Konohomaru her sensei or not?" Sasuke finally asked in a hard tone which had her tilting her head back to see a mix of concern, rage, and curiosity in his exposed eye.

"Truthfully?" she inquired.

"What else?" he asked coldly.

"Boruto and Mitsuki have always held most of Konohomaru's attention. I do not think it's through any fault of his own, Sarada's sort of a wall flower, she's easy for everyone to overlook, to miss. It's just her personality, it's why she can run around the village with her chakra concealed and evade Naruto when she focuses enough on it.

"She's a quiet child, Sasuke, she's usually doing her own thing and she's often times thinking deeply. She may have friends and mentors looking out for her, but she's just… she's never fit in a way. I think it's because she does not demand attention the way children like Boruto or Mitsuki do, she's never going to demand everyone to see her or look at her, and she's never sought out attention from anyone besides you and me.

"Honestly, when you said you'd write us, and you wanted letters from her… I'd never seen her look so happy Sasuke. Aside from us, not many take an interest in her."

"Hn," he grunted. She leaned on him.

"I have no doubt that when the time comes they will not be able to ignore her, for she will make the entire world see her, but until then… she's just, overlooked," Sakura sighed sadly.

"She's a fast learner, determined, and fierce," Sasuke promptly informed her she smiled.

"I know, she cunning, quick witted, calm, cool, and collected," Sakura mused.

"She will be a fine Hokage if she gets there," he said firmly. She grinned widely.

"I have no doubt of that, she's too much like her father not to be good at whatever she sets her mind to do," Sakura said as she straddled his lap again. His arm slid around her again as he set his book aside

"She's more like you than me," he murmured as she came within a whisper of his lips.

"No, Sasuke, she's definitely your daughter in every way possible," she assured him, she saw very little of herself in Sarada aside from her temper. Sarada definitely had her temper when it surfaced, it was painful for those are them and it was amusing to her as she looked into the midnight eyes of Sasuke.

"Hn," he grunted, she smiled.

"I'm really glad you're interested in your child, everyone said you must've been a stand-off father," she whispered as she gently placed her lips on his. He reacted before she could pull away and had her pinned to the couch. A gasp of shock escaped her lips as she felt her book clatter to the ground then.

"Sasuke!" she squeaked. He didn't respond to her as his own lips traveled on her skin. She smiled with laughter when he purposely tickled a spot on her ribs and she felt him rumble against her as he pulled her up and kissed her harder again.

"She's your daughter, Sakura, definitely your daughter," he murmured. "But enough about her," he nipped the lobe of her ear, she felt her eyes flutter shut on their own accord as she clung to him. He managed to drag her into the bedroom, she laughed softly when he tugged her clothes of again and smiled when his mouth was on hers' again. She just surrendered to his ravenous appetites as her arms came to wrap around his neck and held him as close to her as she could.

* * *

It was a midsummer's morning when he woke, he left Sarada and Sakura in the apartment alone, because today was the day…

It was the day Itachi had murdered their clan.

Even knowing the truth about what had caused his brother to slaughter the clan did not lessen his pain from the loss, it was still there as a dull, never ending ache. But worse was the loss of his brother, the pain of having killed Itachi was something which tortured him. However, it was a little more bearable, he had Sarada and Sakura now, they helped him manage it.

Not that it mattered, today was his only day for mourning. No matter where he was, he mourned this day, and he had left a note instructing Sarada and Sakura that he was out for the day. Sakura would know what today was, he had written the date down for them, she'd leave him be until the evening; Sarada though… he just wanted the morning because she'd come the afternoon no matter what.

"Uncle! Uncle!" an annoying voice shouted through the morning sending the birds a flutter. Sasuke sighed but he saw a streak of blonde heading his way. Uncle? What was this about? "I can do it! I can do it! See! See!"

The boy was exuberant, but Sasuke gave dobe jr. his undivided attention because he had a feeling that was the reason this child was seeking him out rather than Naruto. Though why he felt negelected was beyond Sasuke. Eagerly dobe jr. took a stance and began focusing his chakra.

It was small, but Sasuke had to admit, he was impressed. He had only told the boy a month ago he would train him if he could perform the Resengan. He did not say it had to be on caliber with his father's, just that he had to do it.

"That's awfully small," he informed the boy. Dobe jr.'s eyes widened and he continued with telling the boy he'd take him as an apprentice. If he was serious about this. "I'd be hard-pressed to call that a Resengan. But the basics are—"

"DAMN!" dobe jr. screamed as he threw the Resengan and ran off. What the hell had Naruto done to his son? Dobe jr. looked as if Sasuke had just yanked out his heart.

Sarada leapt from her perch and he internally sighed as he watched the Resengan land in a tree trunk. Impressive, if the boy had just been patient and listened he'd have known that Resengans were challenging to make, and it was impressive he could even do it; despite the small size of it.

"You're always so strict, dad," Sarada sighed. He said nothing, he knew he was strict, but if she thought him strict she should've met her grandfather. However, he was going to let her finish her thought because she had proven Boruto to mean a great deal to her over the course of these past weeks. "Since you probably don't know Boruto very well.

"Let me tell you, Boruto usually isn't like this. It's a miracle he even managed this far. You get it, don't you?" she huffed out. He resisted the desire to smile at her loyalty to dobe jr., instead he frowned.

"He jumped to the wrong conclusion," he said softly. She stared at him with wide eyes then. "I did not say he failed. I was going to accept him as my student."

She gasped with a smile, and he looked over to the tree where the Resengan had hit. He smiled, dobe jr. had the potential to be a good growing shinobi in time. He'd just need rigorous and strict training; for that he was willing to step up and mentor dobe jr as well as Sarada.

"Can I go tell him!? Please!" she begged.

"Go Sarada," he said.

"Oh, and mom said to tell you I love you, dad," she smiled as she rocked on the balls of her feet then. He grabbed her before she could go and hugged her tight. "Dad!" she shrieked.

"Hn," he grunted and she hugged him back.

"Love you, dad," she murmured.

"Go tell Boruto if you want," he released her. Sarada smile broadly and ran off then. He looked back to the memorial. No, the pain was not gone, but he had a daughter he loved and a wife who was the center of his world. The pain had receded in some ways, and that had him smiling at the names of his kin. Itachi would've loved Sarada, he did not doubt that; for Sarada seemed to be similar to her uncle in ways he just couldn't put his finger on.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 6**

Sauske had come to the training grounds the next morning because Sarada said she hadn't been able to find Boruto yesterday evening. Part of him was irked that he was looking for the blonde dobe jr. but another part of him was concerned for the boy. Do not ask him why this was, for he could not tell someone why it was this way, however, he felt responsible for the kid in a way.

However, a larger part of him was considering having serious talk with dobe sr. about having families and responsibilities of having families. Even Sasuke; who probably stood to have 'the Worst Part of Life' award; if there was such a thing; knew there was something wrong with dobe jr. to be reacting this way. The child was just too much like his father, and yet, he was different; more selfish, self-centered and self-absorbed, more cocky, definitely lazy, louder than dobe sr. and he was a lot meaner than dobe sr. had ever been. Sasuke knew this from what Sakura had told him, the boy was not intentionally cruel; unlike himself who had actively strove to break his wife at one point; but he was mean to Sarada at times.

However, Sarada was an Uchiha, and she didn't take bullshit from anyone; Boruto included, and for this Sasuke was grateful.

"Uncle! Uncle!" an annoying voice called out. What was with this uncle shit!? He barely knew dobe jr. so why the hell was the kid always calling him uncle!?

"Hn?" he grunted when the kid was closer. There was a bulk on his left wrist which had not been there and Sasuke internally sighed; brat.

"I can do it far better today! See!" dobe jr. took his stance with a look of smug cockiness which had Sasuke wanting to whack the kid over the head; he knew what was coming. Sarada had written to him about this toy the Science Division was making, Sasuke was not impressed. However, he'd let the boy learn this the hard way:

Cheaters Never Won Anything.

"Ressengan!" the boy shouted. Sasuke watched as the small Ressengan from yesterday was formed, and then he watched it grow to the size of a rubber ball or something.

Sasuke carefully looked the kid over, there was just enough of Naruto in Boruto that perhaps this was not too late, but it was not going to be easy to get the boy to see that it was alright to be similar to his father. Different, but similar. First things first though; he was going to have to teach the boy about being a cheater and exactly why that never paid off. Right now though, he'd let the boy believe he had out foxed him.

"Hey! So what do you think?" the boy asked cockily.

"That's all from only one day?" he asked coldly; not letting his cold fury seep through his words as he watched the arrogant boy. No, Sasuke saw nothing of himself in this child; Sasuke had been dark, moody, arrogant, smug but he had also been purposefully cruel and used people. Dobe Jr. though arrogant, smug and cocky was not intentionally cruel to anyone. This brat was just a brat in need of guidance, Sasuke decided that he'd lend him some.

"I'm not like my Dad when it comes to talent," the boy announced smugly.

"It seems you are quite different from Naruto," he admitted indifferently. Then his eyes narrowed. "I had hoped it wasn't the case."

With that he turned way, there was no need to talk with this brat, let the brat figure this out on his own or ask to be his pupil again. Sasuke did not care one way or another for dobe jr. was in for some hard life lessons coming.

"So!? What do you say about making me your pupil!?" the brat shouted angrily. Since he was not being watched Sasuke smirked at that tone, it reminded him of his own youth when Naruto would be frustrated about not getting his way.

"Fine, you can be my disciple." He announced and walked to the forest, he had better things to do at this moment than babysit Naruto's brat. Like train Sarada, however as his eyes scanned over the training area he did not see his daughter. He felt her chakra with her mother, and felt relieved, until he felt a blast of chakra shockwave from where he stood and where his daughter and wife were training.

WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME WAS SAKURA TEACHING SARADA!?

How to demolish small countries!? No matter, he heard dobe jr. and decided the brat could start his training now. He hurled the kunai from his pouch at the brat, the kid yelped as he leapt out of the way.

"Lesson one will be taijutsu," he said and grabbed the brat's ear and dragged him out of the forest to the training field.

"NOW!?" the kid screeched.

"Begin," he ordered.

To say he was unimpressed with dobe jr.'s level of training was the understatement of the century. The brat seemed to think that sheer talent alone was enough to get him through the coming exams, Sasuke was going to pummel the brat until he understood just how serious these exams were. Which was why, when the night came and he was sitting a fire with an exhausted dobe jr. he was questioning what he was doing when his wife and daughter were at home.

"Tell me about my father." The brat demanded as he sipped his water. Sasuke's eyes narrowed on him.

"When he was a child, all he did was go around saying he'd become the Hokage. He was quite the loser," Sasuke admitted and he saw Boruto's irritation flash in his eyes.

"A loser?" the brat questioned blandly.

"And very stubborn."

"No! Not that!" the kid waved off. Sasuke's eyes narrowed; Naruto sure did create a brattier version of himself with this did, it was beginning to irritate him after listening to the brat whine all day during his training. "I want to know my dad's weaknesses, you know!"

"Weaknesses?" he scowled then.

"Listen, he was full of weaknesses. He was a good for nothing. But he puddle himself up with his own strength, and became the Hokage. You do not need to understand who Naruto is now. You need to know the Naruto who made it all the way here." The kid frowned but Sasuke had had enough of this as he stood and glared at the child who flinched a bit. "When you are willing to listen we will discuss this again. Until then, I have nothing else to say."

"Huh?" the boy blinked.

"Good night," Sasuke said as he teleported home instantly.

* * *

Sakura looked up from her spot on the couch, it was late, Sarada had fallen sound asleep an hour ago from chakra depletion and Sakura was just waiting up for Sasuke. Her husband stalked into the apartment looking extremely annoyed as he shut the door and flipped the lock before turning his glare on her.

"How was training?" she asked as she stretched. He came and hauled her up to him as he fell onto the couch and yanked her into his lap then.

"How the hell did Naruto raise such an entitled brat?" he demanded sharply and she blinked then she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think it's just a phase," she informed him.

"Tch," he clicked, she hadn't heard that in a while and looked up him.

"What is it Sasuke?" she asked.

"He cheated," Sasuke answered finally and she frowned.

"Yes, I've noticed he prefers the easy way out of things, but I don't think he'd cheat Sasuke," she said uncertainly.

"No, Sakura, the boy cheated; he had one of the Science Division toys hidden up his sleeve," he stated with an icy fury which had her sitting up ramrod straight as she straddled his lap and looked into the furious onyx eye of her husband.

"Are you certain of this, Sasuke?" she asked carefully. Naruto would be furious to hear the Science Division was doing this, giving his son cheats, however, she was not going to say something unless Sasuke was certain of this. Also, there was the matter of Naruto's explicit orders that only a select few shinobi would test these toys out.

"Aa," he nodded his head. She felt the hand holding her hip tighten.

"Sasuke, this is a very serious aligation," she said softly and she was trying to pull away from him to call Naruto to tell him what Sasuke had learned of Boruto.

"No Sakura," Sasuke grabbed her wrist then. "Whatever it is you are doing, do not do it."

"Why the hell not!? If that sniveling, self-serving, self-absorbed asshole Katasuke is giving that thing over to genin then I'm going to pumel him! Those things are not game cheats or toys! That's a serious weapon! And if Boruto's using it, I can promise you that he will not be smart in using it!" she was hissing softly now because she wanted to scream, rant, rave; and Boruto was not even her kid. If Sarada ever did this stunt you could bet your ass that Sakura would be knocking her ass around the Five Great Nations until she learned her lesson. Those toys were not power, they were dangerous weapons which no one seemed to know everything about!

"Sakura," her husband's calm voice yanked her out of her furious thoughts.

"What!?" she snapped.

"Dobe jr. will have to learn this on his own, and he alone will have to bear the consequences of his selfishness and be exposed as a fraud. This is not something he will learn until it happens though," Sasuke said firmly as he held her in place on his lap.

"What?" she blinked.

"If that brat is to learn anything then he will have to learn this the hard way. Sometimes the only way to learn is the hard way," he said in a dark tone. She cupped his face and pulled his attention to her again. There was that dark haunted look in his eyes whish had her sighing as she rested her brow on his then.

"Sasuke, you were lost, you were hurt, you were used and abused and discarded; Boruto cannot claim the same," she murmured as she rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks. He pulled her closer to him.

"It's not justification Sakura, but this brat will probably only ever learn the hard way. The most we can hope for is that he does not fall into a despair. Besides, the irony of this is, it's Naruto's fault," Sasuke informed her as his fingers traced her spine then.

"How?" she asked, now she was thoroughly confused because Naruto was a pretty good father; a tad forgetful and preoccupied but he was a good father from what she had seen.

"I do not know that, yet, but dobe jr. is hell bent on beating Naruto, so I can safely assure you that whatever this is, it's the dobe's fault," he murmured as he kissed her lips softly. She gasped in shock but reveled in the softness of this kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck then.

"Dobe jr.?" she questioned when he pulled away as she smiled slightly at his nickname for Boruto.

"He acts just like his father," Sasuke assured her.

"Oh," she chuckled and then laughed when he shoved her to the empty half of the couch and was over as his mouth attacked hers' then.

"Sakura," he murmured her name like it was a prayer. He tangled her fingers into his hair then and held on for dear life as she arched herself against him and pressed her slight form firmly against him. They weren't perfect, she knew that, however she was happy with him home as his lips left hers and his teeth skimmed her pulse. She sighed then.

"Kami am I ever glad you're home again," she whispered hoarsely.

"I missed you too," he murmured against her skin. She smiled.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 7**

Sakura smiled as she waved at her friends, it was the first day of the Chūnin Exams and her afternoon off. Sasuke was with Naruto and working to decipher the scroll he had stolen from Kaguya's Palace, which pretty much gave her a free afternoon of no training, no child, no sex, no work, and a need to catch up with Ino and Temari; whom she hadn't seen since last month when they had met up last time. The three of them were great friends, and they always tried to set aside an afternoon at least once a month to meet up and catch up.

And that was why she was walking to their meeting spot and grinning as she hummed to herself while waving at them. Temari and Ino smiled and waved back as she made her way to her seat.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey Sakura, I heard Sasuke's back!" Ino announced loudly which had their normally kind waiter scowling and her sighing.

"Yes, he's home," she admitted as she glared back at the shop owner, daring him to kick her out after nine years of her being a loyal customer. Sasuke was likely to never be forgiven; she had come to accept this, however, by now, he should've at least earned some of their trust back by now. Especially after the moon thing; she had heard Sasuke had swooped in and saved the village before leaving again. Kakashi had made it very clear; along with Hyūga Hiashi's claim of being saved by the Uchiha; that it was Uchiha Sasuke who had saved them. But everyone just pinned the credit on Naruto; again.

"You must be catching up a lot on sex," Ino purred.

"Ino!" Sakura sputtered; first Sarada and no Ino!?

"Well?" Temari prompted. Sakura just stared at her lap as she felt herself turning dangerously red. She was friends with perverts.

"Yes," she answered honestly; because to lie to Ino usually meant having Ino trying to break into her head; which hurt a lot now. Her 'Inner' as Ino called it, had dimmed down a lot, but was still there and a war between her 'Inner' and an uninvited Ino was a hell of a headache.

"Yes! About time, you've got all that pent up sexual tension," Ino mused.

"Planning to have a second child now that he's home?" Temari asked.

"You know what; we haven't even talked about it or brought up the topic. I don't think Sasuke would mind having another child, but at the same time we're not really trying for one," she admitted as she leaned back in her seat. It did not slip her notice that her order was wrong for the first time in nine years and she sighed. Petty assholes. No matter, it would not be getting to her.

"Uh-huh, what about Sarada?" Ino pressed. "You guys had her."

"Ino, for the last time, I was on birth control the entire time, and Sasuke was pretty good about using a condom," she dismissed. Despite what people thought, Sarada was a one hundred percent, unintended, but thoroughly loved, accident! Sasuke had been very careful the entire time about not getting her pregnant, and they still had Sarada. The same thing could also be said about her miscarried baby, which saddened her greatly still, but she had never intended to get pregnant. Ever. "And before you get the wrong idea, I'm still on birth control."

"Darn, I wanted to see a pink version of Sasuke running around here," Ino pouted. Temari sniggered, Sakura burst into laughter as she held her stomach at the mere thought of having a pink haired, green eyed version of Sasuke running around the village. It'd definitely give the villagers' a heart attack!

"Ah, Kami," she huffed out between her laughs and Ino was sitting there with a large grin.

"You know, it's probably for the best you two having had another child, my son's still hung up on Sarada," Temari said blandly.

"Inojin isn't, I think he's got a crush on Himawari," Ino mused. "But will be of a day for someone when the time comes to be in-laws with Sasuke. I wonder what he'll do if Sarada falls for Boruto…"

"Probably kill dobe jr. and have me help him dispose of the body," Sakura said truthfully. The other women though were laughing hysterically at this thought. She smiled sweetly; she was completely serious, Boruto (no offense to Naruto) was the last boy on the planet she wanted her daughter to marry; he was currently a spoiled brat who only cared about getting his way. Now, perhaps when he grew up a bit Sakura would change her mind on that, but for now, Sakura would much prefer her daughter fall for a boy like Shikamaru or Inojin.

"Oh that's priceless," Temari laughed. "I can see him doing just that!"

"Because it's exactly what he'd do," Sakura mused and they all started filling each other in on the past month of all they had been up to. She was pleasantly surprised to learn that Shika-Ino-Chō was in the exams again. They then bet on who's child was the best, Sakura of course put her money on Shikadai or Sarada (mainly on her daughter, but Shikadai was truly his father's son). The afternoon faded into the evening and Sakura smiled as she left her friends with a wave and a scowl at the shop owner for trying to ruin her afternoon.

Walking home she sighed at the side.

TRAITORS

It was painted in bright red on the door, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried not to lose her temper. Unlocking the door she dropped her purse, went and grabbed the bucket and the rag again and walked back to the open door. This was not the first, and it was not going to be the last, time this had happened to her and Sarada, and she would just scrub it away again. This vandal had been harassing her since she had returned with Sarada to the village and Sasuke had left. It was just a pain in her ass, as she furiously scrubbed the red paint away.

* * *

"Dad! Dad! I passed round one!" Srada came running through the crowd, her eyes bright red with her excitement as she leapt up to him, he caught her on reflex as he spun her around on the impact and set her down on the ground. Passerby's were glaring at him and his daughter as she stood there giddy with her excitement.

"Congratulations," he said coolly. She was not deterred by his answer though as she gleefully filled him in on the test, he just listened as they walked home.

"Hey Mom…" Sarada was smiling when they got there but both their cheery moods were gone when he saw Sakura scrubbing furiously at the door. Sarada sighed but walked over to her mother and grabbed a rag to help.

"Sarada, go make yourself supper, I'll help your mother," he said as he quickly went to them and pulled the rag from Sarada's fingers. Her eyes were onyx again and widened but she smiled slightly as she walked into the house.

"You don't need to help, Sasuke," Sakura started.

"Remember when Sarada colored on the walls of that house; the mural, and we had to scrub it off?" he asked her as he sat beside her to aid her.

"Yes," she chuckled and resumed her scrubbing.

"You don't need to do all the work alone Sakura," he murmured softly she closed her eyes as she heaved a sigh then.

"I know, I know that, but I just… I'm used to it," she mumbled. He didn't say anything to counter her claim as they both worked on scrubbing the word branding him away. His wife and daughter did not deserve this brand, he did for he had earned it but they were both innocent, they didn't deserve this.

"Dinner's ready," Sarada announced.

"Aa," he said, the door was finally clean when it was announced. He stood, then offered a hand to Sakura, she took it as she hoisted herself up and grabbed the sud filled bucket.

"How did you do in the exams?" Sakura asked with a bright smile. Immediately he watched as his daughter brightened up and smiled her crooked grin which just reminded him of Madara. Of course she'd have that trait from Madara, at least it was his best trait; in Sasuke's opinion as he shut the front door and took off his sandals.

"We passed! It was a lame test, but then Uncle Sai is weird…" Sarada huffed out. Sakura was laughing.

"Yes, yes he is, but I bet it was not an easy test," Sakura said as she brushed Sarada's bangs aside.

"No, it was easy, we just had to not fall into the ink, Boruto nearly made us fail though," Sarada huffed.

"Mmm, let's eat; what did you make?" Sakura asked as he sat at the table.

"Rice bowls! We're celebrating tonight!" Sarada declared. He smiled softly at his wife and daughter's antics as he sat at the table. Sakura and he reminisced about their own Chūnin Exams, telling Sarada all about them. He enjoyed this, remembering the days before he had let the hatred consume him.

He had forgotten how much Sakura had mattered to him before she told Sarada about the Oto-nin who had cornered her and how Lee, Aunt Ino, Uncle Shikamaru, and Chōji had come to her aid. Sarada was snickering over Sakura saying Lee had an undying declaration of love, he felt a stir of old jealousy at the memory.

At twelve he had just chalked his possessiveness of Sakura up as 'she's my teammate', not 'I love her, so back the fuck off'. No matter, when Lee had asked her out Sasuke had been annoyed, then Lee had flirted with her so Sasuke had duped him into a duel (if only to get him to leave Sakura alone). Then there was the Forest of Death, Sakura said Lee had come to her aid (not that he remembered that). All he really remembered about after he woke up was Sakura, she had been beaten up, her hair was sliced off messily and she had looked… hurt. The blinding rage that consumed him, it was unfamiliar to him as he destroyed his enemy.

However, he did not tell Sakura or Sarada this. It was better for them if they didn't know; better for him too, mostly because then he didn't feel as guilty about being a brat towards Sakura.

"Really mom? Lee?" Sarada mused deviously.

"Yes, I had Lee's undying love for a while," Sakura was chuckling.

"But he's so… weird," Sarada giggled.

"You know, it would not surprise me when one day you'll receive the same declaration from a boy; maybe even Metal," Sakura teased.

"EW!" Sarada shrieked, he laughed a real laugh as Sakura stood to gather the dishes. There was a knock on the door which had him sobering up, his eyes landed on Sakura's and Sarada's, both wide and uncertain. Sakura moved to shield Sarada, he wondered just what had gone on in this village for that to be their reaction. He stood up and got the door only to be greeted by a blonde dobe jr. and the dobe jr.'s little sister.

"Hey Uncle," Boruto greeted.

"Hn," he grunted. The brat strolled in while Himawari smiled, he nodded at her and she skipped in.

"Hey Sarada," he greeted. "Hey Sakura!"

"Hi Sarada! Hi Sakura!" Himawari chimed then.

"Evening Boruto, Himawari, do you need something?" Sakura asked, Sarada just looked indifferent as she picked up her book and essentially ignored Boruto after her nod of greeting. Himawari joined Sarada on the couch, he watched as the smaller girl peeked at Sarada's book. Sasuke shut the door behind the kids as he grabbed up his dishes and followed Sakura to the sink.

"Uh… no, but I was wondering if Sarada told you we passed," he grinned uncertainly. Sasuke frowned, what had the dobe done now; the kid looked hurt now.

"Yes she did, we were just about to celebrate with dumplings from my parents' bakery, would you like some?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Is it alright?" Boruto asked uncertainly.

"Of course it is!" Sarada piped up then. The boy relaxed then and smiled a bit. Sasuke's eyes narrowed warningly on the boy when he looked at his daughter that way.

"I want some!" Himawari shouted excitedly and he smirked a bit at the three kids

"Thanks!" he chirped. Sakura snickered, he elbowed her ribs, and she shot him an amused look before kissing him softly and pulling away before either child noticed her affections.

"Alright, how many dumplings?" Sakura called out as she pulled them out of the pantry. He relaxed again as they settled at the dining table, he listened to dobe jr. who eagerly filled him and Sakura in on the exam and noticed he was emphasizing how amazing Sarada had been. This had him frowning; after he fixed dobe jr. he was going to put the fear of Kami into the kid so he stayed away from Sarada! Himawari pulled out Academy homework and asked for help and he found himself sucked into helping the younger girl with Sarada working with them.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 8**

The Uzumaki kids decided to spend the night, and while Himawari sharing a room with Sarada wasn't all that bad, Sasuke was not happy that dobe jr. spent the night here, on the couch. But there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it because when he walked out of his room the next morning the kid was sitting there with expectant eyes.

"Hn?" he grunted as he made his way to the coffee pot.

"I'm ready to train!" Dobe jr. announced loudly.

"Quiet!" Sasuke hissed. "Sakura, Sarada, and Himawari are sleeping, idiot!"

Those blue eyes widened and Sasuke finished pouring his mug of coffee. Downing the hot liquid in a few gulps he walked to the door, pulling on his cloak he motioned for dobe jr. to follow. Once their shoes were on Sasuke made his way through the sleepy village.

"Hey, were you proud of Sarada passing the Exams?" the brat piped up once they were at the field.

"Aa," he answered honestly as he tried not to yawn from waking up. Kami, did he ever hate mornings.

"Did you tell her so?" Boruto asked.

"Aa," he nodded and looked suspiciously at the child. The boy was looking quite dejected this morning.

"My father sent me an email yesterday after the exams," Boruto said miserably.

"And what in Kami's name is an email!?" he finally sputtered out. Boruto grinned mischievously and laughed, Sasuke scowled at the child who continued laughing.

"Shuriken, now," he snarled out, trying to hide his displeasure at not knowing something. the boy scrambled to the stream where the old Uchiha targets were set up, but this did not stop the laughter. Sauske was going to be having a serious talk with the dobe about his son and giving the brat the attention he clearly wanted because Sasuke was not looking after dobe jr. for forever and he was not letting the boy stay at his home any more.

The morning droned on, Boruto was horrible with shuriken; he could barely hit a straight target and was now trying to bend the shuriken he threw. Dobe jr. was determined, Sasuke could see that, but the boy was too quick to be frustrated and it irked him. Patience was key to being a shinobi; did the brat not even understand that?

However, twelve missed targets of bending shuriken later, Sasuke's own patience was starting to were thin. Thirteen hit, another miss.

And this was why he was no one's mentor, this was frustrating, and he had only wanted to spend a lazy morning with Sakura before her afternoon shift at the hospital.

The sigh escaped his lips as he bowed his head. The brat was definitely like his father where talent was concerned: none. However, if the brat was anything like Naruto he would be learning it by doing rather than criticism.

But the kid's temper was quick to flare as he spun on him to defend his horrible shuriken throwing.

"Everyone knows shuriken jutsu is Sarada's specialty! I mean… she's your…!" the boy blushed and Sasuke's eye narrowed dangerously on the brat as he got past his stuttering about Sarada. "She's an Uchiha, after all!"

"According to your reasoning Boruto," he formed his one handed sign then as he produced eight clones in addition to himself. "This jutsu should be your specialty as well."

"I guess so…" he stumbled again. "This was Dad's specialty, right?"

"You cannot make more excuses," Sasuke stated the cold fact, he had better things to do than listen to the brat try to defend himself. Like train with Sarada, or enjoy his time with his wife, or work on deciphering Kaguya's stolen scroll. "Naruto can make over a thousand shadow clones."

The brat faltered for a moment.

"I know that!"

"Good, then stop making excuses and practice shuriken throwing!" Sasuke snapped sharply, the boy scowled and spun around as he resumed throwing the shuriken. Sasuke would give dobe jr. points on persistence.

"Dad!" Sarada shouted excitedly when he and Boruto had stopped for a lunch break because the brat was whining about his growling stomach.

"Sarada," he greeted her coldly.

"Mom's at the hospital, and she sent me to tell you that you are ten years overdue for a physical and you are to get your butt over to the hospital or she'd come here and drag you there," Sarada announced solemnly. Sasuke noted the way both Boruto and Sarada were paling at this announcement and smirked in amusement as he stood. Walking to Sarada he gently tapped the center of her brow.

"Sarada, I leave you in charge of Boruto's training," he informed her.

"WHA!?"

"Really!?" she asked gleefully as they both ignored dobe jr.

"Aa, shuriken throwing," Sasuke informed her.

"Aa!" she said gleefully and he noticed the devious gleam in her onyx eyes.

"When I return we will work on genjutsu, Sarada," he said as he left them to their own devices. Sarada was so like her mother that she would not let Boruto slack off or horse around; he had a feeling she'd knock dobe jr.'s ass to Suna and back if he goofed around or tried to finagle his way out of the practice.

"So, you are leaving them to train," he heard an amused lazy voice then and Sasuke slid a look over to his old mentor.

"Sarada is like Sakura, she'll make him work," Sasuke said indifferently. Kakashi chuckled.

"Or send him to the infirmary again," Kakashi chuckled.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked inquiringly at his mentor then.

"Yes, when they were first put on the same team together she knocked him through three trees on their first spar, broke several of his ribs. She's been very good at managing him since then. She really is your daughter; but she definatly has Sakura's temper," Kakashi mused.

"Aa," Sasuke smirked in his amusement.

"I'll watch them," Kakashi said.

"They do not need a babysitter," Sasuke reluctantly admitted.

"I'm going there to make certain Sarada does not break Boruto, not because they need supervision," Kakashi informed him with a wave as he disappeared in smoke.

* * *

Sakura smiled when she saw Sasuke reluctantly walk into the hospital entrance about twenty minutes after she had sent Sarada on her way. Sasuke's eye narrowed on her and she motioned for him to come with her, he scowled at the blushing nurses and for the first time in nearly ten years she could admit to being jealous as she grabbed his only hand again to remind these petty people here that he was hers' and she was his.

It infuriated her that they could all be gushing over her husband's looks, and be gawking at him, and flirt with him, but they could never bother to actually trust him. Even after all he had done she knew he was looked at as a traitor, and despite the positive attentions he was receiving right at this moment, the moment his back was turned they all scorned him.

She got him into the examine room quick enough, gave him a hard kiss on the lips then and he chuckled.

"Isn't this violating doctor-patient relationship?" he inquired when she pulled away.

"Well… maybe," she chuckled. "Strip and sit," Sakura ordered.

He grumbled as he complied. She smiled to herself as she examined his medical file; or the lack there of and looked over the list of places he had been.

"Alright, first we'll do the physical, then blood work, and then I'll get your vaccinations," she said as she looked over the chart.

"Hn," he grumbled like a grumpy child.

"Don't be that way, if you cooperate I'll reward you," she purred seductively as she looked over her shoulder with a smile.

He looked her over with interest then

"What?" he demanded.

"Well… Ino, Hinata, Temari and I went shopping, Ino found a red lacy silk number for me, I think you'll like it," she murmured as she leaned into his ear to whisper this. She smiled as she pulled away from him, only for him to grab her neck and pull her into him for a hard kiss.

"Hn," he grunted when he released her.

"So, we have a deal? You be a good patient and you'll get candy later?" she asked sweetly.

"Aa," he said eagerly and she laughed and then started giving him his physical. His stump was healthy; to her relief and he said there were no phantom pains, she was really relieved with this. Over all he was a very healthy man, his heart rate, blood pressure and reflexes were all good, and his eyes (which were always her biggest concern for him) were very healthy as he showed her his Sharingan for her inspection.

"Alright, now for the needles, I know you don't like them so stop giving me that look, just think of the sweet later," she ordered when he scowled as she pulled out the needles. He was obedient though, if it was any other doctor she had no doubts that he would've ripped them apart and set the entrails on fire as he stalked away. However, he had always trusted her; even after the war; and she was probably the only doctor who could get near him without being ripped apart, also, no one wanted to go near the traitor. Not even Tsunade had really wanted to aid him immediately after the war, it had taken persuasion but Sakura had managed to have her mentor forgive Sasuke.

"Sakura," he snarled sharply when she inserted the needle.

"You remember when Sarada screamed bloody murder when I had to give her that shot?" she asked to distract him from the needle. It was funny, at least to her, that her all powerful, practically invincible, striking the fear of Kami, shinobi husband was terrified of needles.

"Aa," he grunted as his eyes were focused on her brow.

"Well, if you can remember that, then do you remember how you calmed her down?" Sakura asked.

"I let her have a sweet," he admitted.

"Would you like one?" she asked as she finished her work and smiled as she pulled the needle out and placed a little bit of pressure on the wound.

"Hm…" he blatantly looked down her shirt then and she laughed. "It's not red or lacy," he informed her.

Sakura nearly tripped with laughter.

"You're worse than Kakashi!" she gasped out finally as she finished filling out the paperwork.

"Hn," he smirked and she set the vials of blood aside as she walked to stand between his legs. He released let her tap a pad on the spot she had pricked him and then he wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled in delight as she rested her brow on his.

"Well, that's done, let me run the blood work and get you your vaccines and then you'll be free to go for the night. Oh, and just so you know; Sarada's spending the night at ChōChō's," she whispered the last bit in his ear before she kissed his cheek and pulled away from him to leave him alone in the examine room. She was turning red at remembering her promise to him but she was smiling as she hurried to the lab to run the tests herself. She knew he was healthy; but it couldn't hurt just to make certain that he was completely fine. Mostly because her worst nightmare was him dying on her.

She could live with him being away, however…

She knew she'd never survive life if he died and left her behind alone. She needed him alive, she always had, and even when she was planning on killing him she was dying inside because she loved him and needed him alive. Sakura hurried back to the examine room after an hour of running the tests and checking the results, and she was pleased. Sasuke was in perfect health; now for his least favorite part of any examine and looking at the tray of needles she didn't blame him.

It was time for his shots…

Her husband was glaring at her with an exposed red eye when she entered.

"Don't even think of trying the genjutsu Sasuke! I will knock your ass to the Mist and back!" she assured him. He pouted like a thwarted child. "Just think; red, lace, silk in a few hours," she murmured as she set the tray down.

He perked up at the thought and she smiled as she again ready him for his shots.

"Ow," his indifferent tone startled her.

"I haven't even touched you yet!" she shouted at him, he smirked.

* * *

 **Posted 2 chapters today.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 9**

Sakura lay in the bed panting as she tried to catch her breath, her husband was beneath her as her back rested on his chest and his hand was still toying with her silk covered breast. The bra had survived the first two rounds, the panties hadn't even survived to round one as she lay on him and staring at the ceiling.

"Holy shit, Sasuke," she moaned as his stroking was again stirring her up and she could feel his member hardening again.

"Hn," he nuzzled her neck and she felt his lips curved in a smile.

"We have got to stop; we're going to break something!" she breathlessly declared when he tugged on her nipple and had her arching with the sensation of electricity shooting through her body. Was this his chidori or just their chemistry? She didn't know though as she moaned lowly when his hand trailed over her stomach to her entrance.

"We have savings," he pointed out and she laughed as she caught his hand and stilled him before he could toy with her again. He growled a bit and she smiled as she slid off of him and rested herself on her stomach and on his chest while holding his hand and toying with his hair.

"When are we going to burn out?" she asked him seriously. She knew couples eventually burned out; all of her friends had, she knew this because Ino and Temari were not shy about sharing their sex lives with her. Reluctantly she pulled her fingers from his hair as she started tracing patterns on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. She was terrified of him losing interest in her, but at the same time, this was not normal for couples their age from her understand. His fingers trailed over her spine as he thought about her question, she could feel him thinking.

"Never," he answered and she blinked as she looked to him with wide eyes.

"Sasuke, this will not last for forever, eventually you'll tire of me, I would just like to know how long until we burn out," she persisted. Ino and Temari; and even Hinata, had said sex was less and their relationships; while love filled; were not filled with passion anymore.

"Sakura, we're not going to burn out," he said firmly as he stared at her with serious dark eyes. "And why should we burn out?"

"Because…" she trailed off. He smirked in triumph and then he pulled her up firmly by the chin and yanked her onto his chest then. Her legs draped over his hips, she could feel his errection against her ass and smiled.

"Well, fine then, we're not going to burn out," she surrendered.

"Aa," he moaned and she decided to try something she had never thought to try, and it was something he did to her often. The tips of her fingers ghosted his nipples and she smiled when he inhaled sharply. Wiggling her hips a bit she felt his errection against the slit of her ass and grinned deviously. Lifting her hips up she pulled herself over him and her fingers gently aligned them. His low throaty moan filled the room as she slid down him slowly, however she wasn't focused on the wonderful sensations of him slowly filling her again, stretching her again and parting her again. No, she was focused on her hands as they toyed with his own nipples, her husband's hand was gripping her hip with a bruising force again and she knew she was going to be black and blue come tomorrow but she didn't mind.

It was a lovely shade when created in moments like this, and she was a healer.

Seated on his hips firmly and embedding all of him she let out a low moan of satisfaction and then gently rocked her hips over his, he groaned as he shoved his hips up into her, she squeaked in shock and pleasure when he hit that spot in her. There was a satisfied look in his eyes despite his indifferent look, though there was a bit of pleasure in his expression too. Leaning forward she did something she had never done before as she captured one of his own nipple and lightly tugged it with her teeth. The startled groan from him and his hips shoving up into her had her moaning and then she pulled away from him as she continued to rock her hips with his. Her hands curled into fists on his chest as he had her speeding up the rhythm. She moaned loudly as her head fell to the side, her eyes were trained on his, he never blinked or looked away as his eye evolved into the Sharingan.

"Sasuke," she groaned out as her spin arched again and her body clenched him tightly, he moaned in response and then she gasped when she found herself on the bed and him atop of her, he pulled out of her.

"Sasuke!" she whimpered as her own hand snaked down between them, he flipped her over before she could think about what he was about to do to her.

Sakura eagerly thrusted her ass up into his hips, she felt him enter her again and she sighed in bliss. He felt much deeper at this angle and she loved it as he moved in her, he was not gentle this time. His hand grabbed her hair and pulled her up, Sakura just did as he wanted because she was so close, so damn close. Sasuke's lips were sucking on her pulse and she felt his hand tugging the bra she was still wearing off.

The clasp came undone and she moaned lowly at the wonderful loss of that minor pressure and his calloused hand slid over her ribs and under her to her breast.

"Sakura," he moaned. His pace was ruthless now as he held her close. Her own hand slipped down to where they were joined as she teased her own nerves. She needed to find her release, she needed it. He was of the same mind though as his fingers tugged on her nipple then and she chanted his name; or something to that affect. She wasn't entirely certain what she was saying.

One hard thrust hitting her sweet spot had her screaming though as her arm gave out and she felt herself giving into the release that had been eluding her since she had started riding him. He grunted as he fell with her and they lay there panting. Her bra was on one arm and she chuckled.

"We're not burning out," he assured her as he moved her hair aside and kissed her temple.

She smiled as her eyes closed again.

"No, we're just going to kill each other with orgasms," she chuckled.

"Aa," he mused as he pulled out of her and pulled her close. She slid out of the bra then and she smiled as she turned her head to look at his sleepy eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want another child?" she asked. "You did promise we could try again," she promptly pointed out as she shifted in his grasp to stare up at the ceiling.

"We'll worry about it when it should come up. I do not, not want another child Sakura, but both times nearly killed you," he pointed out and she felt his hand start tracing the familiar, but half forgotten, nonsensical patterns on her stomach.

"I know, it's just… you wanted to revive your clan," she muttered again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

"I want a healthy wife, and if I should have more children with her, I want her safe and them healthy as well," he said firmly. "I need you Sakura, I need you far more than I could want more children."

She smiled despite herself as she snuggled into his warm chest.

"Well, I don't think birth control really stops us from having kids anyways, just look at how we had Sarada," she mused as she kissed where his heart was beating in his chest. There was a slight rumble as he held her closer again and their legs were tangled together.

"We've had a few slips," he pointed out.

"Yes, but overall we were very vigilant about it, and I've been on the pill since I was fourteen and shots since I was sixteen," she pointed out.

"We're not perfect," he pointed out.

"No, but nothing's perfect," she sighed.

"If you were to have another child I would be pleased, Sakura, but I am not going to lose you," he said in a hard tone and she smiled as she closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat as it slowed beneath the tips of her fingers. She was loved, he didn't say it often but it came through to her loud and clear now. He loved her very much, and she knew he'd do nearly anything for her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she assured Sasuke.

"Good," he grunted.

"And what about you?" she asked suddenly as it hit her like a bolt of lightning that she hadn't thought of him leaving since he had returned from Kaguya's Palace. His grip tightened on her

"After the Exams, if the Ōtsutsuki Clan is not dealt with by then, and if they are… we'll see." He sounded so forlorn that she sighed in a quiet misery. It had been nirvana having him home with her and Sarada, almost as if he had never been away with how he had slipped into their lives and picked up routines around the village. Her fingers traced one of his newer scars that she didn't know he had and she closed her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave," she murmured.

"I do not leave because I want to leave, Sakura," he reminded her softly and then his hand left her waist and she looked up to him when she felt his fingers brush her temple. "I leave because if I don't they'll take Sarada. I do not know if that is true now, but you and I both know they'd have snatched Sarada away from us if I hadn't left. And you are the only one I trust with Sarada."

"I know," she muttered and then rested her head under his chin. "But just because I know doesn't mean I like you being gone."

"I only want the two of you safe," he murmured and she smiled as she kissed his throat then.

"I know, and I love you because you want us safe, but I want you home again. I miss you when you're gone," she yawned.

"I miss you as well," he replied sleepily.

"I love you Sasuke," she whispered as finally her exhausted body just gave into the sleep it had been trying to get from her and hadn't been. His heart was beating beneath her fingers and she smiled at the feeling of him holding her as the seep took her.

* * *

"I love you Sakura," was his soft reply when she drifted off and he closed his eyes.

He never wanted to be away from Sakura and Sarada, he never had wanted to be away from them really. However, he wanted Sarada with someone he could trust not to corrupt her and to feed her love rather than hatred, than have them ripped apart. If he left then Sarada got to stay with Sakura, and though he loathed being away he wanted to keep them together.

Besides, he was stunning and defying the council as he was slowly accomplishing his mission. It was not a fast mission, and none of the other Kage really trusted him to be doing what he claimed to be doing, but he was. And slowly, he was accomplishing it all. Perhaps one day soon he'd be permitted to stay home, to be with his wife and daughter, to retire and enjoy his life with Sakura and Sarada and whatever other children they may or may not have.

But it was only a slim dream at this moment.

For now, he'd enjoy being home for the Chūnin Exams for Sarada.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 24**

Sarada ran into the apartment just moments after Sakura had gotten dressed, and walked out of the bathroom leaving Sasuke in the shower.

"I kicked ass!" she declared with glee.

"Hello Sarada, and watch your language young lady," Sakura chided.

"Sorry mom," Sarada said gleefully as she hopped into her seat for super.

"How'd did it go aside from butt kicking?" Sakura asked as she mused Sarada's messy hair. Sasuke emerged from the bathroom then in his pants as he toweled his hair.

"Great! I took out the two Kiri genin with ease, it was boring, but Boruto almost screwed it all up, but somehow he pulled it altogether in the end," Sarada frowned at her words and Sakura sighed as Sasuke's own visible eye narrowed dangerously then.

"Dad! Dad! Did you hear! I passed to the final round!" Sarada spun in her chair and her eyes widened at the sight of her father's scarred chest. "How'd you get those!?" she gasped.

"Hm?" he looked confused and she pointed to his scars, he looked down then.

"Oh," he grunted and then shrugged as he walked into their room for a shirt again. Sakura chuckled at Sarada's baffled look and then she looked at the table.

"Mom? How did dad get all those scars?" she timidly asked.

"By fighting, your father's a fighter, the one on his ribs is curtesy of me, and his arm is your uncle Naruto's handy work, and the one on his abdomen was from Kakashi for some dispute they had shortly after the war. As to the rest… when he's ready he'll be willing to tell you Sarada. Now, about your examines…" Sakura trailed off. Immediately her daughter perked up and went into detailed story telling as she recounted the closed section of the examines. It appeared that Sarada had gotten into a fight with two of the Kiri genin, but between her chakra punches and her Sharingan she had literally knocked them off of the battle field.

Shikamaru had praised her personally for having accomplished this, and she had seen the Kumo genin pale as the three Kiri genin were carried out on stretchers. Sakura chuckled knowing that there was much to fear from Sarada, she may have looked the small and cute part but she was entirely her father's daughter and dangerous as they came.

Sasuke smirked with pride as she informed them she had knocked the two genin out of the battle field, and Sakura had laughed when she said it had Boruto and Mitsuki in fear at the sight of her victims. Sasuke was smiling maliciously like Sarada was; they both looked like tigers who had captured a dragon and were deciding the best way to kill it. If Sakura hadn't happened to be related to the two of them she'd have been cowering in fear.

"Is that all?" Sakura asked sweetly as she started clearing the table of dinner.

"Yup," Sarada grinned smugly.

"Congratulations," Sasuke poked her brow affectionately and she giggled with her delight. Uchihas were not big on affection, it literally took extremes for them to express anything in public, but in private, Sakura had come to know her daughter and husband to be very passionate about their interests.

"Hey, when I get to being a chūnin can I go on a mission with you dad? Please!" she pleaded.

"We'll see," he shrugged. It was no promise but it was not a rejection. He stood then. "I have to go," he said as he walked to the door.

"Really?" Sarada yawned.

"The scroll?" she asked.

"Aa, sleep well, there's more training to be done before the third round, I'll see you in the morning," he said as he walked out of the apartment. Sakura sighed when the door shut and looked to her exhausted daughter.

"Sarada, go shower and then I'll make us some coco and we'll watch your favorite movie before you go to bed," Sakura offered.

"Aa!" she beamed and yawned as she walked into the bathroom.

Smiling to herself she did the dishes quickly and had the coco going when she walked into her room and pulled on her lazy pajamas for hers' and Sarada's traditional movie night. Pulling up her hair she went to the kitchen and poured the coco then as she walked to the sitting area where the couch was and set up for herself and Sarada.

Sarada came out of the bathroom with a mass of wet ebony hair brushed back and her glasses were in her hand.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"When did papa realize he loved you?" Sarada asked as they sat on the couch. Sakura looked to her young daughter and sighed.

"Well, that is a long story and one best told when your father is not around to interrupt it," she mused, for Sasuke would censor the story and Sakura censored nothing for Sarada. If her daughter were to ask then Sakura gave Sarada the truth, whole truth, and nothing but the truth. And in asking her daughter would learn of Sasuke's dark past and Sakura was only going to tell it to Sarada if Sasuke was not around to interrupt to try to get her to loath him.

"Oh, but can you tell me when?" she asked.

"Yes, your father first told me he loved me five years into our marriage on the day Himawari was born just before he left us the first time to complete his mission," Sakura answered. Sarada blinked owlishly at her mother.

"Five years into your marriage?" she sputtered.

"Your father is not one to tell anyone anything," Sakura defended with a devious smile. "Also, he didn't know what love was. And one day when he's gone for a day I'll tell you all about it because Kami knows that is a story that will take an entire day to explain."

"I always thought dad loved you though?" Sarada sipped her coco.

"It's complicated," Sakura blatantly admitted. "Why are you interested in this now?"

"No reason, I just hear Shikamaru mention something to Shikadai as we were told we could go home," Sarada admitted with a yawn and Sakura hit play on the movie.

"Oh? And what was that?"

"Marry her, troublesome girls are always the best," Sarada said and Sakura choked on the coco not because it was scalding hot though, but at the thought of Shikamaru saying that about Sarada! He had only ever said that about Temari or Ino (though with Ino it was in a brotherly way).

* * *

"Ah Sasuke, glad you could join us!" Shikamaru clasped his shoulder and Sasuke blinked in shock at the warm welcome he was receiving when the rest of the village scorned him for simply being here. "Did you hear about what Sarada did?"

"Aa, told us at dinner," he said uncertainly. Sasuke wasn't a social man, and he wasn't one who knew social pleasantries and aside from Kakashi, Juugo, and Naruto he did not have many friends. He had Sakura, but she was not only his best friend in the entire world (and if the dobe ever found that out he'd deny it), but she was his wife, lover, and mother of his child. But aside from them, he did not have 'friends', so he was confused as to Shikamaru's attitude towards him.

"Very impressive, even at twelve," Shikamaru mused.

"Aa," he grunted.

"You and Sakura must be very proud," Shikamaru beamed.

"I heard your son did well as well," Sasuke said as they walked the halls and he slowly felt himself relax with the laziest shinobi ever. Though he knew Shikamaru had changed in that regard he also couldn't forget the lazy child he had been.

"Yes, very well," Shikamaru beamed with pride. "He's got his mother's eyes and can plan well in the moment, but he's also a strategist like myself. Though it would be interesting to see Sarada and Shikadai go toe to toe, don't you think?" he asked.

"Aa," he grunted; for he didn't know if it'd be interesting or not; but he hoped Sarada was like Itachi and Sakura and could demolish her opponents without flinching or blinking or breaking a sweat. It was startling how much of Itachi he could see in her, she had so much of himself in her and Sakura's temper, but she was like his brother in thinking and how to work her problems. So, if she was like her uncle in any measure like he thought she was, and if Shikadai was a strategist like his father then there was going to be a good match between two very skilled children.

"Alright, now to business, welcome to the deciphering brain of the Ōtsutsuki text!" Shikamaru said as they entered a huge cavern like room with a large glowing ball above and streams of data pouring down into a pit.

"Impressive," he admitted.

"Yes, Ino helped us design it to be efficient, this is what the Intelligence Division fondly calls, the Brain," Shikamaru informed him. This made him think of what dobe jr. had told him earlier about computers and Sarada's information on cellphones, and it brought up another question he had about this new technology.

"What is an email?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru blinked then laughed, Sasuke scowled.

"Ah Kami, I forget you're not around for all of our new inventions and are behind the times, you still use messenger hawks," Shikamaru huffed out.

"It's reliable unlike that blasted cellphone!" he snarled out. He didn't admit he had set the annoying device aflame with Amaterasu.

"Well, Uchiha, an email is…"

Four hours of work later Sasuke found himself ready to leave and return home for some sleep, it was well past one in the morning and he had a six o'clock training session with Sarada on using her Sharingan before he would meet up with dobe jr. at ten in the morning for his training. It was only when the machine started spitting out nonsense that he frowned, now it was not making sense and it wasn't deciphering. Sighing he hit the 'reset' button Shikamaru had informed him of.

Sasuke looked around the brain and found himself to be completely alone and he looked up at the data pouring out of it as it worked to decipher the scroll he had stolen. It was the footsteps which alerted him to the coming of someone else. The chakra signature though was of dobe; the original and not a shadow clone.

"Is it going to take more time to decipher?" he asked, he didn't know if the scroll was near complete or not, he hadn't read it since the first attempt and even then it wasn't all that much.

"Sorry, looks like they hit a snag," Naruto said blandly.

"I see," he nodded. "I'll come back later," he decided. Probably tomorrow night when training and his family time was complete. Turning he left before he fell asleep where he stood.

"Sasuke," he stopped. "I heard you're training him."

"Did Boruto tell you that?" he inquired. The answer would reveal a lot to him, no matter what it was.

"No, Konohamaru did," Naruto admitted. Sasuke looked to the dobe then.

"I see," he growled. So the dobe and dobe jr. weren't on speaking terms. He would interrogate Naruto about this in the morning. After his time with Sarada but before he trained with Boruto. Perhaps he'd just do what Naruto did and send a shadow clone.

"Maybe you were right," Naruto sighed. "The soul of a shinobi remains the same." He sounded slightly hopeful and happy at this, Sasuke straightened up. Though Boruto was a cheater he would bear the punishment alone and when he was caught, Sasuke would not tell Naruto what his son was up to yet.

"I believe that to be true," he said stiffly and he left before he could punch the dobe for his obvious neglect towards his family. Sasuke would give his right arm to be near his family and yet he could be near them for good yet. And the dobe was here, he was home and he had his family home as well, and yet… and yet it appeared the dobe couldn't even be bothered with his family.

Sasuke left before he did something he'd regret later like throttling the dobe.

Walking home in the dark he walked into the apartment to find both his girls asleep, together, on the couch and the television screen to be blue. Turning off the television he activated his Sharingan as he lifted Sarada off her mother and took her to her room, tucking her in, she grumbled, and he kissed her brow before she turned over to her stomach then. Smirking he walked back to living area and found two mugs and her glasses on the table. Picking them all up he put the mugs in the sink, then he returned the glasses to Sarada's room before coming back for his wife. Again he used Susanoo's arm to lift her up and he carried her to their room again.

Once Sakura was tucked in, he peeled off his shirt and crawled into the bed beside her. She promptly scooted into his warmth as he draped his arm around her waist.

"Love you," she breathed as she slept and he smiled to himself as he let the contentment and sleep over take him.

* * *

 **No, I do not ship Boruto & Sarada; I actually can't unless there's major character development on Boruto's part. I like Sarada a lot, Boruto... not so much. However, I do like the Nara kid, and am completely onboard the ship of Shikadai & Sarada. I think they'd be a hell of a pair, and have enemies running scared, so don't expect Boruto & Sarada in this story or any of my stories unless he develops.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**To UWTOM8: I Don't Hate the Pairing, I just can't ship it. Boruto is a spoiled brat, and the pairing is too cliché for my tastes. Also, unless Boruto _Grows Up _ into a decent character I won't be shipping it, ever. I don't despise the pairing, and for those who do ship it, enjoy it, I just don't like it.**

* * *

 **I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 11**

It was a quiet morning, he was already making breakfast for Sarada and Sakura; both of his girls were still sound asleep but it was peaceful for a moment. His ear twitched when he heard sleepy feet and a yawn which had him looking towards his daughter who was stumbling to the table.

"Morning," she yawned as she sat at the table and sighed in exhaustion.

"Hn," he placed a plate before her and she sleepily started eating it. He poured his coffee, put it on the table then grabbed his own plate.

"What are we training on today?" Sarada mumbled as she sleepily propped her head up.

"Genjutsu, Sharingan," he reminded her as he tapped her head to wake her up. Sakura came stumbling out of her room then, she grabbed herself the plate he had made for her and covered to keep it semi warm, and sat at the table. Her pink hair was standing on end and Sarada snickered as Sakura yawned.

No Uchiha appeared to be a morning person…

"I'll be ready in ten," Sarada yawned after she finished her plate and put it in the sink.

"Hn," he grunted.

"I have a shift tonight, and I'm teaching a seminar this afternoon," Sakura informed him as she stood up with her plate.

"Aa, I'm having a talk with the dobe, and training Sarada and dobe jr. this morning, I'll be with Shikamaru this afternoon," he informed her as he put his own plate in the sink and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"A talk with Naruto?" she asked as she leaned back into his chest.

"Aa," he grunted. He had sent Naruto a message and threatened to black mail the dobe if he skipped their meeting. He was having serious concerns where the dobe and dobe jr.'s relationship was and after all the meddling everyone gave his life he felt alright in meddling in this matter.

"Alright, just don't break the Hokage, I'll clean up this morning; you have seven minutes to get ready for Sarada," Sakura informed him with a wave of her hand, he nodded as he pulled away from her and walked into their room to get dressed.

The next hours blurred together for him and Sarada as they worked with her Sharingan, it was not an easy task but at about thirty passed nine in the morning he was satisfied that she'd be able to not only read patterns and understand them with her Sharingan, but about midlevel genjutsu would be useless on her; she could see through it. However, he was not using his toughest genjutsu on her, and he was not as talented with the genjutsu as Itachi had been either. No matter, he sat there watching her huff for breath.

"Good," he said.

"Aa," she smiled but continued her panting.

"Rest for thirty minutes after that we will train with Boruto," he said as he poked her brow. She collapsed dramatically with a groan and giggle as he handed her, her water and then he teleported himself to the old Team 7 training grounds where he was greeted by Naruto who looked peeved this morning.

"What is it teme? I have four meetings I have to attend and documents to read over and security to beef up for the final exam," Naruto informed him as he started pacing and worrying.

"Naruto! Just. Shut. Up." Sasuke growled dangerously as he watched the dobe. The dobe blinked as he looked up at him with confused blue eyes and Sasuke narrowed his own eyes in his irritation.

"You remember when you threatened to break every bone in my body if I hurt Sakura after the war?"

"Yes…" Naruto said uncertainly.

"And the night I married her you threatened to kill me if I hurt her in any capacity every again?"

"Yes," Naruto replied.

"And do you remember your first thought when I brought Sakura back to the village with Sarada when she was bleeding to death?"

"Yes," Naruto snapped, his irritation showing now.

"And you remember how you thought I had cheated on Sakura and Karin was Sarada's mother rather than Sakura?"

"Yes! What's your point!?" Naruto shouted.

"My point is, that though I am a traitor, a criminal, an overall horrible person, I have never once hurt my family," Sasuke snapped. "I have never harmed Sakura after the war, I have never lifted a hand to Sarada and actually harmed her. And even though I missed time with her I rectified it with writing her while I was away this past year and a half.

"My point is, I am more involved with my daughter's life, your own son and daughter's lives, than you are Naruto; and I have only been home for two and a half months. You, the village orphan who would screech and squawk about family and how having Iruka was like having a father, Sakura was like your sister, Kakashi was like your uncle, Jiriaya your god father, Sai was like your brother and so was I; you adopted an entire family Naruto. So tell my it is you don't even know how good have it with Hinata, Boruto and Himawari?"

"What? I know how great they are, and they're my family! I love my wife and my children!"

"So why the hell aren't you the one training Boruto; a child who is half you!? Why are you not helping Himawari with her homework from the Academy? Why aren't you with Hinata? You, who always preaches about family and how your village and how you always wanted a family, aren't even involved with your own family! Why is it I know more about your brat than you do? And why is it you can't even give him the time of day to show up in person; not a shadow clone; to congratulate him on passing the first and second rounds of the Chūnin Exams? Just fucking congratulate him! Why is that your brat instead comes to my home and needs my congratulations rather than even bothering to seek you out?

"All he wants is your affection, Naruto. You should know what that feels like," Sasuke snapped and spun on his heel to return to where Sarada and Boruto would be waiting for him. But he stopped then.

"You have it all Naruto, you have a wife who loves you, and children who adore you; and you get to be with them. So why the hell are you fucking it up? I would give my right arm up if it meant I could stay with Sakura and Sarada, and we both know I can't. you on the other hand are here, you are in this village, and they are right at home waiting for you, and yet you can't even be bothered to be with them. All Boruto wants is your attention, Naruto."

"It's not that easy Sasuke," Naruto tried to say. Sasuke glared over his shoulder.

"Actually Naruto, it is," Sasuke said coldly.

"How the hell am I supposed to talk to him! He doesn't listen! He does not want to talk! Hell he blows me off every five minutes!" Naruto finally exploded.

"Naruto, start with hello. He listens, he acts arrogant and cocky and sure of himself because he isn't, and he does want to talk, but you've kept him at bay for so long he doesn't know how to talk to you. I can't get him to shut up!" Sasuke snapped as he stalked up to the dobe.

"And as to him blowing you off, no, he blows off your clones and your emails because you can't even be bothered to acknowledge him yourself. This shit matters, Naruto, it matters a great deal to children and you are starving your son. He hasn't left me alone in the two and a half months since I returned home! And he's told me everything he's been up to Naruto, _**everything**_ , he talks all the time! He's exactly like you, I can't get him to shut up aside from when he focuses for training.

"And on top of that, he pesters me about you all the damn time! He wants to know you Naruto, he wants to be with you, and you brushing him aside is not helping matters. Boruto wants nothing more than to be a shinobi, he does not want to be Hokage, like Sarada, because in his eyes being Hokage is what ruined his family. And Naruto, we both know that is far from the truth. You pushing them aside because you don't know how to be a father is what did this, now it's time to step up and be a father because, more than likely, when I leave that brat will try to follow me and if he does I'm not returning him because I'm not allowed back in this fucking village once I leave again and I'm not leaving him alone to fend off the world.

"It's time to stop being a Hokage for once and be a fucking father.

"You wanted this, Naruto, you wanted a family, I never did. However, I never turned my family away, I never dismiss Sarada, I have never ignored Sakura, and I've never put them on the bottom of my worry list. So how the fuck could you when they were all you wanted and you get to be Hokage?

"Now I'm leaving and you can return to playing Hokage while I spend the rest of my no longer peaceful day training your brat before I go to work with Shikamaru," Sasuke snapped as he stalked off.

His temper was still running hot but he worked on cooling it as he went to the training grounds where Sarada was listening to Boruto as he enthusiastically filled her in on his new videogame.

"Sarada, genjutsu, Boruto; shuriken," Sasuke ordered.

"Aa!" Sarada grumbled as she stalked off to her area, he cast several genjutsu for her and then turned his attention on dobe jr.

"Uh… Sarada said you had a meeting with the Hokage…" Boruto looked at his feet then.

"Aa," he confirmed.

"Did he ask about me?" Boruto asked in a wistful tone which had Sasuke frowning.

"No," he answered honestly. Naruto had not asked about Boruto once.

"Oh," the boy looked dejected as they walked to the targets.

"Begin," he ordered as he threw his shuriken to show the boy what to do and then stepped back as he let the boy practice. Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the bulk on the brat's right wrist then.

* * *

Sakura was humming as she went over the test results she had, and did her rounds. She was feeling lighter than air, and ridiculously happy, she hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Sasuke being home was the reason for this, she knew that, and she was so happy.

Everything had just been better since Sasuke had returned home, he had made it so easy to be happy, and feel loved. Not many made her feel loved. But it was hard to feel like a loved woman when most men feared her temper; and rightfully so.

She looked up when Sasuke appeared in her hospital.

"Sasuke!" she smiled as she hurried over to her husband. "What's up?"

"I just…" he trailed off and she nodded as she took his hand and they walked to her office. The moment the door was shut he pulled her into him for a tight embrace.

"I never thanked you for giving me a family," he murmured, her eyes widened. "You and Sarada are everything to me, and I'm so glad I have a family again."

"Of course, Sasuke," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around him. she remembered the fight they had had at the beginning of their marriage about kids or wait, the fight had been their only serious conflict, and he had fought it so viciously because he hadn't wanted one. The pain of him not wanting a family when one of his reasons to marry her was to restore his clan had just about killed her at the time. However, accidents happen and they had unknowingly conceived Sarada and then he had a family.

"I don't deserve you, or Sarada, but I am genuinely happy to have you both," he said softly as he pulled away and then he was gone. She just sighed.

He'd never know this but she was so very happy that he had chosen her, even if at the time he hadn't loved her. But mostly, she was happy he had chosen her not out of obligation, but because he trusted her, found her beautiful, and she was his best friend. While she'd given him family, he'd given her something she hadn't even notice she was missing.

And it brought a soft smile to her lips as she continued about her work.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 12**

It was the night before the final Chūnin Exam and he was working in the brain with Shikamaru. A week of working with Nara had him curious about the kindness Shikamaru was showing him; Shikarmaru was always acting like they were friends when they had to work together. Even offered to go to dinner with him; which was strange to Sasuke because aside from Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Sakura he was not really friends with anyone else; and with Sai it was a sort of brother-in-law relationship, they didn't like each other but they could act civil with one another. However, with Shikamaru he was suddenly being treated like a friend… it was suspicious and after a week of this routine it was killing him, he had to know why this was going on.

"Are you going to the Exam tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," he answered as he read over the intel of the scroll they were deciphering.

"Why not?" Shikamaru seemed stunned as he stared at him with a confounded expression.

"I am not welcomed and I will be watching it televised," he answered as he looked over the data.

"Why wouldn't you be welcomed?" Shikamaru asked dumbly. Sasuke looked up with a quirked brow.

"Uchiha, I am lucky my daughter is even permitted to study to be a shinobi," he said coolly. He remembered the amount of finagling Sakura told him Kakashi did as Hokage so Sarada could start in the Academy.

"The council I take it," Shikamaru finally said knowingly.

"Aa," he answered. "And why would it matter to you if I attended or not?" he asked icily.

"Believe it or not Sasuke, I've never disliked you or liked you; you were always Naruto's best friend, and a member of Team 7. Even when you were a missing-nin I couldn't have cared less. However, even I can see you've mellowed out a lot since the war and marrying Sakura. Also, Sakura's the only reason I have my family because she's family of sorts for Temari which makes her my family, which by extension would make you and Sarada family."

"Hn?" he lifted a brow then.

"You know the village used to scorn Temari, the incident with Suna may have happened twenty years ago but our village is one to forgive and never forget. After the war she was the ambassador of Suna and that was fine with them, so long as she was an ambassador they didn't care what she did. But then we got married, and she moved here and suddenly everything was very different. The village treated her like the plague, she was often times banded from shops, or was given the wrong order; you know the petty things they do to make it clear someone isn't welcomed.

"Aside from Ino, Chōji, and myself she didn't have friends in the village and she was making plans to return to Suna. I wasn't enough for her, funny how that is. But then Sakura came over one day with stuff from her family bakery, she apologized for not having come over sooner but she had been busy with Hajime's kidnapping, her family, the hospital, and her children clinic and home, and she had been working. She had meant to come over sooner," Shikamaru chuckled with a shake of his head.

"She was Temari's first friend outside of my family in this village and the reason Temari even bothered to stay, because if Sakura could accept her then the village would in time accept her." Shikamaru smiled slightly at the memory and Sasuke said nothing as he returned to reading the script. "So I get it, you're still being scorned by them, but I've read the reports; I know what Itachi did, and I know why he did it, I even have an idea as to what caused your clan to feel the way they did before the end. I'm not going to be like the village when your family was the only one to offer friendship to my wife when she was the outsider. Besides, your daughter made Shikadai laugh, that's a rare feat as well."

"Hn," he grunted in response.

"So why don't you come to the Exams, Sarada will be thrilled," Shikamaru persisted.

"No," he answered. "And Sarada already knows I will not be there and understands," Sasuke said coolly.

"Suit yourself," Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm going home, big day tomorrow."

"Aa," he agreed as he continued his reading. Once alone he stopped reading and rested his mind for a moment as he tried not to let it slip through how tired he was about all of this. The village and the villagers, their petty ways, and the councils' fearful controlling way. There were times he was happier away from the village than when he was in the village. Being here was a form of hell that was suffocating. The only reason he hadn't gone mad was because pink was his home and not the village.

Sighing he finished his work for the night and walked home. He didn't stop for anyone as he walked to his apartment where Sakura and Sarada were. pulling out his key he flipped the lock and walked in, shutting the door he flipped the lock back into place, pulled off his shoes and cloak. Sakura was in the kitchen and Sarada was reading at the table.

"Hey dad," she waved her hand without looking up.

"Hello honey!" Sakura smiled her greeting.

"Hn," he nodded as he walked to the table and took a seat with them. Sarada looked up at him then with blank eyes.

"Is it true you were the apprentice of Orochimaru?" she asked.

"Apprentice is not the word I'd use," he said smoothly as he looked at the plate Sakura placed in front of him.

"Oh?"

"Next body," Sakura supplied.

"Aa," he agreed.

"Ew!" Sarada pulled a face like when she was little and something disgusted her. Sasuke smirked as he ate.

"Uh-huh," he agreed.

"Why'd you go to him then?" she demanded.

"Power, he had it, I wanted it," he said coldly. "And if you ever do that I'll skin you alive," he threatened.

"Why would I ever offer my body up for power?" Sarada asked tartly.

"Good answer," he informed her as they ate. The evening passed by quietly as Sarada readied for tomorrow's exam.

"Alright, you're ready for tomorrow," Sakura said as she and Sarada went through the check list for tomorrow.

"Aa," Sarada smiled.

"Good, now, go to bed, big day tomorrow," Sakura mused.

"Yes mom," Sarada yawned as she walked into her room. He looked up from where he was reading on the couch when Sakura walked over and made herself at home on his lap then. He draped his arm around her shoulders as her head fell back into the crook of his neck and she sighed contently.

"I know you can't go tomorrow, but promise you'll be watching it," she murmured.

"I'll be watching," he assured her. He was watching his daughter, and dobe jr. A part of him was hoping for dobe jr. to be caught with that device on his wrist; that annoying device that was a cheat. But another part of him just hoped Naruto saw his son for a change.

"Good, Sarada will be expecting you to give her tips about how to improve after the exam," Sakura murmured against his pulse.

"Aa," he grunted. "Who are you going with tomorrow?"

"Ino and Temari, we invited Hinata but she said she'd be watching them with Naruto and Himawari; something about this being the first family outing sin he became Hokage," Sakura smiled. "I know what you talked to Naruto about now; and no he didn't tell me. I figured it out," she whispered as she kissed his pulse then.

"Oh?" he inquired.

"Yes, and I noticed that Naruto was becoming somewhat neglectful towards his family, so thank you Sasuke," she murmured as he felt her body relax. He smiled and let himself relax then as the sleep over came him.

* * *

"Bye mom! I'll see you at the exam!" Sarada shouted as she blasted out the door. Her father was gone already and her mother had been cleaning up breakfast. It was a wonderful morning as she ran the rooftops and grinned with her glee at today. Boruto had better not screw this up for her, and she knew she would be able to rely on Mitsuki to pass with ease but she was worried about Boruto. Despite him being her best friend in ways he was the biggest, laziest, cockiest pain in her ass ever! And she knew her father felt this way too at times.

She remained indifferent as she landed on the ground then, her competition was here already, but this was unsurprising as she held herself tall and walked straight over to ChōChō, Shikadai and Inojin.

"Hey Sarada," ChōChō greeted her as she ate her chips.

"ChōChō," she nodded.

"So you're the Uchiha traitor," a voice jeered behind her. Sarada did not react, she had been dealing with this since she was a child; however, she did slide her best Uchiha non-Sharingan glare over her shoulder which was able to stop stampeding herd of elephants.

"And so what if she's an Uchiha?" Inojin asked blandly.

"My father says all Uchiha are evil and good for nothings," the blond boy sneered and Sarada's lips curled coldly as she turned to look at the boy as she pulled a kunai to lazily swing it around her finger.

"I am Uchiha Sarada, I am the only daughter of Uchiha Sakura and the sole heir of Uchiha Sasuke, and I am asking the name of my insulters," she said coldly as she glared at the three Cloud genin.

"I am Yurui," the boy sneered as he towered over her. "And that's Toroi," he jestered to the chubby one in glasses who smiled. "And that's Tarui," he gestured to a girl with endless yellow hair then.

"I'll be knocking you back to the Cloud if you insult my family ever again," She smiled sweetly as she twirled her kunai. "And make no mistake, I'm more than up for the task."

"You wouldn't dare, we aren't in the Exams yet," Yurui sneered at her.

Sarada stopped twirling her kunai and before anyone could blink she had him on the ground, pinned and her kunai at his throat.

"And why would I care about the Exams? I'm nothing but a traitor Uchiha after all," she snarled. "Speak of my family again and I'll bury my kunai in you."

"Sarada!" she looked up to Mitsuki then.

"Morning Mitsuki, have you seen Boruto?" she asked as she stood up and left the shaken Yurui to walk over to her teammate.

"No, I was hoping you had, he's late again," Mitsuki said indifferently. She put her kunai away as she walked with him.

"Well, let's go find stupid Boruto before he misses the exams!" she growled out.

"And Konohomaru-sensei," Mitsuki piped up.

* * *

"Ready for the exams?" Temari asked as Sakura jogged up to the entrance.

"Yes, remember when we took them?" Sakura chuckled and Ino groaned.

"I can't believe we had to take them twice with our double knock out!" Ino groaned.

"That was an impressive spar though," Temari chuckled.

"Yea, and Sakura's head was all weird," Ino laughed.

"HEY!" she shrieked as she turned red then.

"At least you didn't have to fight Mr. Lazy, all he wanted to do was watch the clouds," Temari laughed.

"And how is that working out for him?" Ino mused deviously.

"Well… We don't really watch the clouds when we go to watch the clouds," Temari mused.

"Oh?" Sakura hummed.

"Don't look at me like that!" Temari squeaked.

"After all the harassment you two have given me about my sex life I think it's time for me to return the favor," Sakura poked her friend in the ribs.

"Yeah, Temari, spill it," Ino persisted.

"I thought he was like a brother to you! Why would you want to hear about that!?" Temari panicked.

"Because he's like my brother!" Ino argued.

"Sakura, do you want to hear about Ino and Sai sex?" Temari prompted.

"EW!" she paled as she suddenly lost all appetite for anything for the next month.

"Hey! Don't act like that! I'll have you know, Sai is very, very, very good in the sack; or anywhere else for that matter!" Ino defended.

"Way too much info Ino!" Sakura said in mortification.

"So Temari… details," Ino grinned wolfishly.

"Look three open seats, let's sit there!" Temari pointed.

"You're not off the hook Temari," both she and Ino persisted and Temari sighed as they walked to the seats that were open.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 13**

Everyone watched the match between Yurui and Boruto, it was a good match but Sakura was unimpressed. She knew it was because Sasuke had warned her that Boruto would be cheating and using the toy from the Science Division. However, she was going to concede to her husband's will and let Boruto be outed when he was outed and not breath a word of it until then.

The next batch had her on the edge of her seat as Sarada faced off with a young Cloud genin named Tarui.

Tarui barely had a chance to move, Sakura had never seen Sarada look so mad and determined but her daughter came at the young girl hard and mercilessly as she smashed her fist into Tarui's face sending the blonde smashing into the wall.

"YES! THAT'S MY GIRL!" Sakura shouted as she jumped up from her seat in glee; receiving odd looks from everyone else.

The next match was Mitsuki vs. Toroi, which was rather dull honestly.

Then it was Yamanaka Inojin vs. Araya; he was destroyed to Ino's disappointment. Then there was ChōChō's match but she too was obliterated. Ino hurried off with Sai to the infirmary to check on Inojin while Temari had met up with Shikamaru to watch the match of Shikadai vs. Boruto. Not that it mattered, Boruto was being ousted as a cheat right now in front of the Five Kage, his father, mother, and sister, and the village as the scientists bragged about what they had accomplished. Her phone vibrating in her pocket had her jolting in shock but pulling it out quickly to answer.

"Hello?" she answered, not recognizing the number.

"Sakura?" his voice filled her ear as she pulled the phone from her ear. That was Sasuke alright, but he was clearly using the phone for the first time ever.

"Hi Sasuke, there's no need to shout I can hear you," she assured him. "No grunts though, I'll miss those, so what is it?"

"Sakura, get everyone out of there, now?" Sasuke shouted in her ear.

"Huh? Why?" she asked as she looked around.

"A Rinnegan portal was just opened! Get everyone out of there!" he shouted.

A burst of energy had her phone going dead and it clattered from her fingers as there smashing of energy in the center of the stadium then. The earth trembled and she stared at the new comers as her eyes widened to watch the large one who had just come from the sky to smash his fingers into the ground then and send a shockwave of chakra slamming through the stadium. The ground shook and the structure began to tremble. Her eyes widened in horror when the roof above her started collapsing.

Instinct had her reacting when she saw a blur of gold with a huge fan. She stood as she slammed her chakra up her arm and out her fist to turn the coming debire into rubble. A gust of wind had it flying away from the civilians.

"Our top priority is to prevent any casualties," Sakura said when Temari landed at her back. The older woman nodded and they leapt into action. Gaara's sand surged around the stadium as it held up the collapsing rooftop.

"Everyone, please remain calm and exit," Sakura shouted as she picked up a crying toddler and punched a coming boulder.

"Sakura!" she heard Kakashi as he grabbed civilians and took them to safety.

"I'm fine, get everyone out, I'll set up triage in the park," Sakura shouted as she started leading civilians out.

"You heard the woman! Let's go! She heard Guy shout loudly and she darted out of the stadium.

"Hinata!" she grabbed the woman's wrist.

"Naruto and Boruto are in there!" Hinata screamed.

"MAMA!" Himawari cried out as a chunk of the stadium wall came falling at her. Sakura leapt in front of the child then as she caught the wall, her chakra was pulsing up to her hands to help her hold it up. Her feet cracked into the ground.

"Sakura!"

"Get Himawari and get out of the stadium Hinata!" Sakura growled. A body slammed into hers' just as the wall fell onto her, the body holding hers' rolled and he was on his feet, his arm secured around her waist.

"Sakura, where is Sarada?" he demanded.

"Still in the stadium, she was with Mitsuki the last I saw here, the other side," she pointed.

"Get out, I'll get Sarada," he said, she nodded as she leapt to her feet and he ran the opposite direction. Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm before she could run back in and dragged the struggling Uzumaki woman out of the stadium.

"Hinata! Naruto will be fine, and he will take care of Boruto, you need to take care of Himawari!" Sakura shouted as she swung the woman in front of her and shook her shoulders. "Think of him and Boruto and Himawari, they need you out here now! And if you try to go back in I'll knock you out Hinata!" she shouted as she shook the woman.

"Sakura, but, Naruto," Hinata was trembling.

"Mama!" Himawari screamed, Sakura looked up to see the roof caving in on them, she blasted it again as she grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged the shocked woman out of the collapsing stadium. _Please Sasuke, protect our daughter,_ she prayed as she leapt out of the stadium and took command of the triage.

* * *

Now that he knew Sakura was safe he was Sarada. He came barreling up the exit just in time to see her about to smashed by a falling chunk of the stadium. His body reacted before he could think about what he was doing. Leaping for his daughter he grabbed her just as the debere hit where she had been about to walk.

"Sarada!" he heard her teammate cry out.

She was shocked, he was relieved though as he relaxed a bit at having caught her before any real harm could befall her though.

"Dad!?" she cried out in shock as if she hadn't expected him to save her, she was clinging tightly to his back though as they approached the ground.

"You don't seem to be hurt," he stated, hoping she'd counter him if he was wrong. He landed just as he saw the huge Kinshiki swinging an axe at him and Sarada. Damn it! Of all the times to be down an arm! He thought as he prepared to leap away.

"This is payback for the last time!" the giant shouted as he swung his axe down, Sarada gasped and he was ready to leap away when a shadow wrapped around him. He looked at Kinshiki who was snarling in frustration then and Shikamaru as he leapt back then.

Landing he set Sarada down behind him as he stood in front of dobe jr. and dobe sr.

"Boruto are you alright!?" Sarada demanded.

"Yeah, what about you?" Boruto huffed. Sasuke ignored the children at that point as he watched the leader of the two Ōtsutsuki, he just sighed as he pulled the shadow jutsu into his hand. Sasuke frowned but didn't move from where he was guarding his daughter and apprentice.

"Kinshiki." The leader called.

"Yes," Kinshiki answered as he released his weapon and followed his leader up into the air.

"We can't use our powers here. We'll end up dragging everyone into this." Sasuke stated remembered the few times they had crossed paths in battle. It was not pretty, and they absorbed ninjutsu. Also, there were the civilians to consider, and his wife was just outside in the park, he needed to keep her safe as well.

"It seems like I'm their target," Naruto stated. "I'll lure them. Who are you?" Naruto asked ignoring him before he could counter this plan. It was a bad plan.

"My name is Ōtsutsuki Kinshiki, this is Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki," Kinshiki spoke then.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto bellowed.

"We will turn the scattered chakra into one fruit," Kinshiki answered. Sasuke just shielded his daughter then, he knew what they were doing. He had seen the other realms they had been in and just what they had done to them, he was disgusted with these two. "And finish what Kaguya failed to do on this seedbed."

"According to the scroll," Sasuked started remembering everything they had deciphered in these past months; knowing the dobe hadn't bothered to read it. "It was recorded that these guys would come to steal the fruit of chakra. That's why Kaguya was amassing an army of White Zetsu."

"First Kaguya and now this," Naruto inturupted in disgust. Sasuke frowned at him, this was important, he should just shut up and listen for once. "What do they plan to do with the fruit?"

"They plan on making pills," Sasuke answered remembering the one time Momoshiki had eaten one and unleashed all that chakra on him years ago.

"Pills?"

"Medicine," Sasuke clarified.

"Precisely. As long as we have this," Momoshiki said as he held up his pill. "We are eternally young, immortal and invincible. You poor, inconvenient humans, unless you train and persevere senselessly, you get nowhere. Watch me! With this pill, instantly, with no effort, and so easily I acquire true power."

"Quite kidding around!" Naruto snapped. "That's not true power!"

Sasuke said nothing as he looked at the brat, he tuned out the Ōtsutsuki then as he looked at the thing on the brat's wrist. Perhaps dobe jr. could be taught…

A surge of power had him looing to the sky as a Tailed Beast bomb was formed overhead. He heard Sarada collapse behind him, he didn't blame her for if he was her age and seeing this for the first time he'd collapse in fear and shock as well.

"No," she whimpered as they all watched the massive bomb form over head with elements swirling around it viciously. The park! Sakura! Sasuke fought the desire to grab Sarada and Sakura and run like hell to get them somewhere safe as he looked up at the rumbling mass of energy.

Dobe jr. finally did something Sasuke approved of when he felt the kid form another shadow clone to stand over Sarada; not that it would do any good, but it was the first action Sasuke approved of from the kid since meeting him.

Sasuke felt as Kurama emerged then, wrapping around them protectively. Sasuke did not react as he watched the jutsu slam into the clones. They were doing that, reacting he came up to stand beside the dobe as he lifted his own hand and let his chakra pulse through him as his eyes charged.

"If the real you goes down, it's all over," Sasuke snapped as he let his own chakra flow and let Susanoo form to wrap it's armor around the head of the fox.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto grinned. He was still furious with the dobe though and did not bother to acknowledge his thanks. He was stating a fact, and both the kids were here and needed to be protected at any and all costs. Especially his daughter! He had a promise to keep.

He felt his armor shatter after a minute of this brutal assault as he stood there holding his ground so his daughter was not harmed.

"It'll all be over after this!" Momoshiki laughed, and Sasuke snarled. No! He was not breaking another fucking promise to Sakura! This was not over until Sarada and Sakura were safe! "But you must not die, Fox!"

"Sasuke," he looked to the dobe then. "Take care of them both."

Really? Of all the fucking times the dobe wanted to be a father now was it? Then Naruto smiled at him. Fine, he'd protect his daughter and dobe jr. if that was what the dobe wanted. Side stepping in front of them he wrapped a Susanoo around the three of them then, _please Kami let Sakura be safe and out of range!_ Was his only hope as he stared up at Momoshiki and Kinshiki.

"Uncle!"

"Dad!" they both shouted behind him. But again he ignored them as he focused on keeping them safe. He watched as the fox emerged to catch the Tailed Beast Bomb and absorb it just as a force slammed into him.

"DAD!" was the last thing he heard as he, Sarada, and Boruto were thrown back by the chakra blast.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 14**

" **SASUKE! SARADA!** " she screamed as she ran into the blasted area, medics had already collected Hinata and Himawari but Sakura's only concern was her daughter and husband, she had already summoned Katsuyu to help with the other medics, but no one had seen Boruto, Sarada or Sauke but they had collected the other civilians who were unharmed because of Kurama. She shoved rubble aside as she frantically looked for her husband and daughter.

"Sasuke!" she found him, he was wrapped around both Boruto and Sarada, and all three were unconscious. Sakura was quick to pull Sarada and Boruto out of Sasuke's grasp and then she dragged him out to safety. The kids were good, their vitals as far as she could tell were healthy; they were just unconscious.

Sasuke was a different matter, she could feel him fading, she shoved his cloak aside, half of his chest was caved in.

"No! No! No!" She screamed and straddled his chest as she pressed her hands to his chest, without thinking she released the seal and felt it wrap around her body as it slid from her onto him and infusing her chakra into him as she forced life into his failing heart. She cried as she felt his bones snap into their right places, and felt his body heal again. Sobs were wracking body as she continued to focus on forcing her life into him, he couldn't die, he couldn't!

"Mom!" Sarada gasped, but Sakura didn't look away from Sasuke's face as she watched his eyes desperately.

"You son of a bitch! You can't leave me!" she shouted at him as she fought back the tears and desperately continued shoving her life into him.

He coughed as his eyes flew open, and he stared at her.

" _ **SAKURA!**_ " he roared, she yelped as he sat up and she slid onto his lap. "You promise!" he roared as he grabbed her wrists, her hands were still resting on his chest and he yanked them away.

"I don't care! If you die it's pointless!" she shouted back as the seal slowly faded from his skin and she wrapped around him as she sobbed. "You can't ever do that again, don't ever die on me," she whispered and she felt his arm wrap around her waist as he sighed.

"Please tell me you did not use that seal for anyone else?" he murmured as he buried his face in her shoulder. She closed her eyes as she let the tears fall from them.

"No," she assured him.

"Good, use it again and it will be the last fucking thing you ever do!" he snapped.

"Mom! Boruto's not waking up!" Sarada cried out, Sakura scrambled off of Sasuke then as the medic in her took over. She hurried to the kid with glowing hands and knelt over him.

"He's fine Sarada, just unconscious," Sakura assured Sarada who nodded. "Let's get him to the medics, I need to get back to work." She stood then and picked up the unconscious boy.

"Sakura, you will not release that seal again," Sasuke snapped as he grabbed her and swung her around to face him. She stared up at him and saw his hard eyes were completely serious as he glowered down at her.

"Alright, I won't again, however, I have Katsuyu in my pocket and she's spread around the village using my chakra and you will not be mad about it or I'm caving in your chest this time!" she snapped.

"Hn," he grounded out.

"Good, love you," she whispered and then she hurried off with Boruto in her arms and Sarada running after her. Running into the hospital she took over as she barked her orders and set Boruto down on a bed and walked to where Hinata was, Himawari was sobbing.

"Release that seal and I'll annihilate you," her husband's cold voice filled the busy hospital and had everyone freezing where they stood. She scowled over her shoulder at him as she dismissed him by turning her back on him and getting to work. She felt her way through Hinata's chakra networks and started repairing the damage down to her best friend's wife.

* * *

Sasuke watched over Sakura as she worked for an hour on Hinata. He was sitting outside the window when he heard Boruto wake then. His ears were tuned to what his pupil would say and or do next. He was also listening to Sakura as she worked.

"You're awake," he heard Sarada announce. The children talked for a bit, but mostly he ignored it, at least until he heard Sakura speak.

"It's me, can you hear me?" Sakura's voice carried to him and had him looking towards the open window he was perched outside of. He had been waiting for the brat to wake so he could speak with him about retrieving the dobe, but for the moment he was going to let Sakura handle this.

"Mama!"

"It's alright, she'll be fine," Sakura's calm voice filled the air then.

"What happened, Mom!?" Boruto's voice demanded.

"She charged right after him," Sakura filled in, in a hard tone. It was time for dobe jr. to have a lesson on moms and women who loved their husbands.

"Why'd she do something crazy like that!?" Boruto demanded.

"She tried to bring Naruto back," Sakura's voice was flat and he could hear her frustrations from here. Sasuke heard the brat as he ran from the hospital room and heard Sarada, Mitsuki and Himawari charge after him but Sasuke knew where the kid was going. Slipping through the window he looked to Sakura. He noted her sad green eyes and Hinata's weary eyes as he walked over to them. A part of him knew that Sakura wanted to use the seal which had just reappeared on her brow, but a glare from him was all the warning she was going to be getting on the matter.

"Sasuke," Hinata's voice was hoarse as she spoke. "I know this is a lot to ask, but please, bring Naruto back."

"Aa," he nodded then walked to Sakura, she pulled away for a moment as they slipped around the curtain. "You will stay here, look after the wounded."

"But," she started.

"Sakura! You broke your seal and your promise, I cannot have you going into battle knowing you are chakra depleted with your healing," he snapped as he grabbed her chin and held her face up to him. "You will stay, heal Hinata, and watch over Sarada. No matter what happens you take care of Sarada."

"Alright, but you have to promise to come back," she murmured as she surrendered to his will.

"Aa," he nodded then he poked her seal as he left her. "Thank you," he said softly as he left her behind to track dobe jr. down again.

He saw the boy discard his toy as he continued running, Sasuke leaned down and picked it up, such a dangerous toy. But it was nothing more than a toy, perhaps it was time the boy learnt this. He followed Boruto into the Hokage's office and left the child to his moment of self-pity for having been caught and losing his father. He walked in after the child had pulled on that tattered jacket then.

"I am so uncool," the boy muttered.

"You've got that right," Sasuke announced in an indifferent tone as he walked in to see a younger version of the dobe. "At the exams, everyone scorned you. You were stripped of your headband, and you can't even call youself a shinobi now. On top of that, you made your little sister cry, your mother's been hurt, and your father is gone. If it weren't for your sister who adores you and your mother who worries so much about you, you'd be in the same situation you father used to be in, in the past.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked coldly. He didn't dare to mention this was his exact situation at this moment in his life to the brat, he wanted the child to see how lucky he was to even have a father and mother who loved him, and a sibling who adored him. He wanted dobe jr. to see that not all hope was lost, yet.

"My Dad…" the boy stammered then turned around defiantly. "How did my Dad do it?"

"Seems you are not just interested in weaknesses anymore." He said and then decided to continue because more than likely this next part he'd be doing alone. Kami knew there were no shinobi in this village who would trust him enough to work with him on his next fraction of this plan. None but Sakura and he was not taking her chakra depleted ass with him to the hell he was going to.

"Ask Naruto yourself. I'm going to rescue him, I can sense his chakra. In other words, he's not dead," Sasuke informed him.

"Uncle Sasuke, why do you bother with me?" the boy asked miserably. Sasuke was kicking the dobe's ass when he got him back for this, the child should not be this insecure about attentions and guiding from others in his life. But he supposed dobe jr. was accustomed to being brushed aside.

"You're actually a very powerful shinobi. I lost to him, but you can become someone who surpasses him."

"How can you tell?"

"You're his son," Sasuke stated. It was a truth, the brat was almost exactly like his father in every way but a few. "And you are my number one student, right? And besides, you're a bigger loser than Naruto ever was."

The child looked startled at his words and Sasuke smiled slightly, the child's temper was coming up then.

"A loser! Does that mean," he started when Sasuke cut him off before he got the wrong idea.

"I mean, you hate to lose," Sasuke said in amusement. Yes, dobe jr. was exactly like his father in almost every way possible. The boy grinned then, and Sasuke was ready to leave now but another presence behind him had him looking in surprise over at the other four Kage; four people who despised his existence no doubt like their predecessors, but he kept that to himself.

"Aren't you forgetting about us?" the Mizukage asked.

"We can't ignore the Hokage and tarnish the reputation of the Five Kage," the Raikage said with a slight mischievous grin.

"Let's do it," the Tsuchikage declared with a zealous glee. Sasuke just blinked in shock, he had been expecting to do this alone because no one trusted him still.

"Wow! The Five Kage!" Boruto looked star struck, Sasuke just felt suspicious as he glared at Gaara who was probably the only one he could dare to call an ally. Gaara smirked at his glare and then snorted.

"It feels just like the old days with Naruto, I feel my power surging," Gaara mused and Sasuke said nothing to them as he dismissed them to give the last thing Boruto would need to redeem himself as a shinobi; Sasuke had his own and it was time the brat had his.

"No, there is still something missing," he said as he pulled out the discarded headband he had found in the rubble and pulled it out for dobe jr.

"This is!" he seemed startled as he stared up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Something you earned, now I am leaving," Sasuke said as he walked to the roof.

"How are we going to get there?" the Raikage asked him as they followed him and he felt Shikarmaru following them as well.

"With this Rinnegan," Sasuke answered as they all walked onto the roof and he let his eyes charge up with his chakra again.

"We'll give you as many shinobi as we can spare," Shikamaru announced.

"No, the number of shinobi I can send after them is limited to myself and maybe two others," Sasuke informed the Nara man.

"Considering our present battle strength, this is the best we can do," the Mizukage announced. Sasuke said nothing as he came to the roof and opened his Rinnegan so the six tomoe in his eyes spun to life as he opened the dimension they needed. He felt Sakura behind him after the four Kage walked through the portal and moved to follow them. However, a voice had him looking back to a propped up Hinata and Sakura.

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, and he nodded to her, a silent promise to his wife that he would return. She smiled slightly and he looked to dobe jr. who was standing there brimming with confidence which had him smiling slightly there was hope for the brat.

"You're finally carrying yourself like a Shinobi," he informed dobe jr. then turned away because they were in a hurry. "Let's go." He leapt into the portal and shut it when he felt dobe jr. following him. However, he scowled when he felt two other chakras behind dobe jr.

Fine, if they wanted to come let them, but they were going to learn the easy way was not the right way the hard way even if he had to kick their asses personally.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 15**

"Sasuke where are we coming in!?" Gaara shouted as they plummeted towards Naruto.

"Right over Naruto," he answered. "I'll get Naruto, you four handle the Ōtsutsuki members, Boruto you stay out of the way."

"Alright," the Kage shouted to him as they fell towards Naruto. Sasuke's eyes narrowed on seeing the dobe tied to the tree.

"Let's do this!" Gaara shouted as his sand plummeted down through the gnarled vines of the chakra tree. It severed the dobe from the tree and Boruto caught onto the tree as he sliced through the vines with a kunai, Sasuke grabbed the dobe before he could be smashed to pieces as he leapt out of the way of the falling vine with the dobe. Boruto caught Naruto's back as Sasuke landed them on a far off root from where the Kage were fighting the Ōtsutsuki.

"Sasuke!" Naruto blinked at him as he then looked to Boruto. "And you too? Why are you wearing that?"

"Things happened, and well, he's become a shinobi," Sasuke smiled proudly at dobe jr. then he darted off to the fight before Naruto could get all sappy on him. Pulling his sword, he leapt up and smashed into the ground between the Mizukage and Kinshiki as his blade intersected the axe then. Leaping around he slashed and evaded as he tried to get on the inside of the giant's range to destroy him but he was kept at an axe length away as he ducked then leapt to spin his body around and land on his feet. His sword saved him from the back swing when he saw the chakra pulse from the Mizukage's blades come slashing across the field he ducked, Kinshiki leapt up and a root was severed.

Kinshiki came flying down on the Mizukage, poised to lop him in half and instead slashed through another root as he spun around. Sasuke watched as the young Mizukage evaded and was cornered to receive a dangerous slash on his shoulder. The young Tsuchikage came up in a fountain of water as she punched Kinshiki through two roots and sent him flying. He was impressed, for a moment as he followed up and went higher than the Ōtsutsuki. Infusing his chakra with his blade he came from above Kinshiki, slashing through the axe he shattered it only sending Kinshiki slamming back into the ground.

The Mizukage used his blade and slasted out some sort of energy chakra spikes, nailing Kinshiki in vital places. The Tsuchikage came up to spew ash and turned it to stone to seal Kinshiki where he was. Sasuke looked to the two of them as he landed, just to make certain of what was going on before he ran after Momoshiki.

"We'll hold him here!" the young Tsuchikage informed him firmly. He nodded to them and then ran after Momshiki. The Kazekage and Raikage were working to ensnare Momoshiki in a web of sand, it wasn't working too well seeing as how Momoshiki had a chakra rod out and was evading them with every blow and turn. Damn Byakugan!

The dobe was forming a hand sign much to Sasuke's horror and he called out to Naruto before he could make matters worse.

"Naruto!" he snapped.

"Huh?"

"Don't use ninjutsu on them!" Sasuke snapped as he slammed into Momoshiki's side then. They slammed into the ground, he rolled to his feet and held his blade level at Momoshiki's chest then. The Kage surrounded them then.

"You can absorb jutsu, and then release it; right?" he demanded. "It's the same set up as those toys from the Scientific Ninja Tool Team."

"Then we'll go with taijutsu," the Raikage announced to them.

"That's a simple decision," Gaara agreed darkly as he glared at Momshiki. Sasuke watched as the Ōtsutsuki growled and looked like he was about to throw a toddler's tantrum, however, the Ōtsutsuki was quick to come at him.

His mistake, they had tried to kill his daughter; he had no mercy for them. Slashing at the chakra rod Sasuke spun around Momoshiki to slash down on the man, only he was gone and the metals rang again as they resumed something akin to a dance as they moved. Sasuke was relentless, until he felt a surge of chakra coming at him. It would've hit him but he dove out of the way to roll to his feet behind a root and watch the two Ōtsutsuki as Momoshiki summoned Kinshiki's chakra and pulled it up to him to devour it.

Disgusting; was his only thought.

"Get on your feet dobe," Sasuke ordered as Momoshiki transformed into a monster of nightmares. Naruto blinked at him, but Sasuke did not falter, even as that monster roared at them to show his power. He smirked, this was going to be the best fucking work out he'd had in years, he liked it as he walked with the dobe beside him.

"It's like I'm looking at the old me," he mused sarcastically as he remembered the fight with Kaguya. Naruto grinned knowingly.

"No kidding," he chuckled. "Let's teach him a lesson, Sasuke!"

"Yes," he agreed and sheathed his sword behind him as he and the dobe looked to Momoshiki. They didn't even think as they infused the chakra into their feet. He surged forward then as he came slamming into Momoshiki. Everything trembled from impacted but he found his fist caught in the hand of the thing Momshiki was.

He pulled back then as the dobe dove out of the side and twisted his body upwards to slam the heel of his foot into Momoshiki's face. The monster slammed through rocks and the stump of his fallen tree. Sasuke ran after him, his hand on the hilt of his sword as he ran ahead of the dobe to slam into the chest of Momoshiki with his left side which sent that thing toppling back some more. Naruto came in with a spinning, flying kick with Momshiki blocked with his right only to blindside Naruto with a left punch to the ribs which sent him rolling on the stump. The dobe was on his feet then only to receive a kick.

Sasuke leapt between Momoshiki and the dobe then as he delivered a punch on Momoshiki's left. He evaded Momshiki's swinging left and saw the right coming at him as the monster twisted around. Sasuke pivoted up, kicking the beast's arm as he twisted around to take the blow from Momoshiki's right as Naruto came barreling in. Sasuke rolled a bit and saw Naruto clinging to Momoshiki's right arm. The monster tried to pry the dobe off and Sasuke saw his chance as he came rolling in and hooked his leg around one ankle as he slammed his knee into Momoshiki's hooked leg to send the giant toppling backwards off balance.

Naruto leapt off but Sasuke rolled with the move as Momoshiki slammed his head into the ground. Now Sasuke pulled his blade to make a move to stab the monster in the head as Momshiki's leg came up. However, the other foot slammed into his shoulder, sending the blade spinning from his grasp as he slammed onto the stump and rolled back up to his feet.

The dobe had his sword and red weapons of light were spilling everywhere as they slammed into the stump. Naruto evaded them as he clumsily slashed the sword at Momoshiki who was blocking Naruto's wild attacks. Sasuke leapt over the dobe to kick Momoshikie's left hand, knocking the sickled blade lose from his hand as he pivoted again to kick upwards. The heel of his foot slammed into Momoshiki's chest sending him skidding away. Darting after him he spun upwards while Momoshiki was disoriented to slam the heel of his foot upwards into the chin of the Ōtsutsuki, sending the monster sailing into the skies.

Sasuke leapt after him as the dobe leapt above him to smash the Ōtsutsuki through the boulders. Sasuke followed through with a kick which sent the back towards the fallen tree, the dobe tore after him, kicking Momoshiki back to him, Sasuke summersaulted down on the Ōtsutsuki and slammed his foot into the center of his chest sending him crashing down through the stones of rubble. Naruto dove after the Ōtsutsuki, and Sasuke followed the dobe.

Red chains slammed into his middle, wrapping around him and sent him flying out of the rubble as he crashed into the stump and over the side. Rolling back to his feet again he saw his discarded sword as he heard mountains slam together.

Grabbing the discarded blade he leapt up towards Momoshiki just as he saw the boulders seal shut to trap Naruto. _Not fucking happening_ , was his only thought as he landed on the stump with his blade drawn. Nimbly he dodged the coming attacks of the same mud like rock the Tsuchikage had seemed to use. Twisting his body around he slashed his sword through the spikes which could've impaled him when he felt like he was running through cement. Finally he was forced to stop in tracks from the hardened rock which had embedded his legs up to his shins.

Looking up he saw Momoshiki coming at him while swinging a hammer at him. Charging his blade with chidori he fought to counter this earth attack and to perhaps not be knocked back to earth. The blow from the hammer had him knocked into the air as his body spun around to find some semblance of balance. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stood up once he was airborne and had him summoning Susanoo around him. The debris around him turned into molten lava and encased his left side.

 _ **Fuck!**_

The heat was searing him as he felt it burning his skin. He growled as he fought to hold Susanoo against this raging heat but found he couldn't, so he shoved his chakra and blasted himself out of the shell of lava. The world was wavering as he floated there weightlessly, waiting to smash into the ground.

 _Well Sakura_ , he thought grimly. It appeared he wouldn't be able to keep his promise after all. The world darkened as he let himself go, it wasn't like he had much anyway, just his wife whom he didn't get to see ever, and a daughter who he didn't get to see either. What would the council care if he was dead? They'd probably throw a parade, as would the Kage as well, besides… if he died he'd see his clan again.

The world disappeared, and he found himself standing in nothingness. So this was death, it wasn't all that scary, he supposed.

"No brother, you're not coming here yet," a calm voice told him. He stiffened as he floated in the darkness, he turned to the glowing face of Itachi then. He saw his mother and father behind Itachi as well and his eyes widened.

"I-Itachi," he stammered out as he stared dumbly at his brother.

"No, you're going home, we'll see you later, Sasuke," Itachi assured him. "Go back home, Sakura is waiting for you with Sarada," his brother softly murmured as he came forward, Sasuke received a poke to the forehead had him gasping for air as he sat up and saw Kurama fighting off chakra beasts.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm then as he glared a warning at the now grinning dobe. His eyes whirled to life again as he formed the armor of the Susanoo and brought it up over Kurama's form then. Summoning the blade, he let it fall into the awaiting hand of Kurama as he let Naruto slash a lava monster in half releasing the chakra. Sasuke just about collapsed when Naruto grabbed him up and slung his arm around his shoulders. They fell to the ground then and he scowled when he saw flashed of unfiltered chakra.

"There they go again," the Raikage sounded extremely annoyed, he was only furious. "Interfering…" the Raikage grounded out the last part as if it was his largest annoyance.

Did those fools not realize they had just given a chakra depleted enemy chakra!?

Obviously not, he thought as Momoshiki floated upright again and held up his hand.

 _ **Fuck!**_ He shoved away from the dobe seeing dobe jr. trying to out run the explosions. _**Not good, not fucking good!**_ Was his only thought as he leapt to the kid and grabbed him as he wrapped Susanoo's ribs around them as the flams came pouring at them with a shockwave of destructive chakra. Sasuke took to the air as he tried to formulate a fast plan, then he glanced at dobe jr. who was standing on Susanoo's skeletal hand.

 _It was worth a shot_ , was all he could think.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 16**

Sasuke looked to dobe jr. then, and then he looked to Momoshiki as he captured the Kage and hurled chakra rods into Naruto pinning him. Sasuke maneuvered Susanoo around then as the plan came to be and he was certain that this could work, he need Momoshiki knocked off balance for just a moment and the brat could do that for him. All the Kage needed was a moment, and the dobe would be able to help dobe jr. with the Rasengan.

"Boruto," Sasuke barked. The boy looked to him. "You will make your Rasengan and release it on my say."

"Huh?" the boy blinked at him.

"Get on," he formed a more solid skeleton of Susanoo as an arm and hand were formed. The brat looked uncertain so Sasuke dropped him onto the hand as they flew around to Momoshiki's right side.

"But! My Rasengan!"

"You want to help, you will do as I instruct!" Sasuke commanded. Dobe jr. was silent then as he stood there on the hand looking uncertain, now was not the time to be a brat. Once he was where he wanted to be Sasuke's Sharingan sprung to life and he felt three tomoe spinning as he watched the chakra. Then he released his Sharingan to focus on the Susanoo around him again.

"Now is the time," he stated to Boruto, the chakra was gathering in Momoshiki's hand then. "Remember what I said. Now, release your Rasengan," Sasuke ordered.

"Can I really…?" The brat trembled. Sasuke growled internally, battle was not the time to be insecure; however, he reminded himself he was dealing with a child who was the same age as his own daughter. Softening a little he smiled slightly to the boy to encourage him; if Sasuke survived this he was kicking the dobe's ass to Suna and back for making his cocky brat so insecure. It was time to act, not think about what was and wasn't.

"Trust your master," Sasuke ordered in a softer tone to get the attention of dobe jr.

"Huh?" dobe jr. gasped as he looked over to him, Sasuke smiled slightly to encourage the brat.

"That is why I brought you here with me," he lied. He'd brought the brat so he could save his father, but it appeared that the kid was going to be more involved with that plan than Sasuke had initially thought. Uncertain blue eyes stared at him and he nodded then, the brat smiled slightly then as he nodded.

"Hn," was the response as dobe jr. again turned his attention to his hands and began focusing on his chakra. Sasuke just watched Momoshiki then, hopefully a Rasengan could be formed before it was too late.

Dobe jr. pulled his arm back and hurled it, Sasuke focused the chakra into his eyes again as he brought the Sharingan forth again. The three tomoe spun and he watched as the Rasengan disappeared from the naked eye, Momoshiki mistakenly dismissed the threat only to knocked over as the Rasengan hit it's mark. Sasuke smirked with pride at his pupil's talent and true abilities without that dame toy. Bring Susanoo around he pulled it back as they landed.

Boruto hopped to the ground as he ran over to his father then. Sasuke just watched Momoshiki with his periphrial vision.

"When did you learn the Rasengan!?" Naruto stammered out, Sasuke looked to the oblivious dobe; Naruto was definitely getting ass kicking for the neglectful parent role in Boruto's life. Just as soon as they got home! "Do you know how hard it is to perfect!?"

Dobe jr. giggle mischievously at the praise and Sasuke smiled at the child's joy remembering how it was when he could obtain the attention like that from Itachi before the massacre.

"But this Rasengan adds a sudden change in chakra nature, then it disappears," Sasuke explained to both dobe sr. and dobe jr., Naruto blinked in shock then grinned.

"Ah, I see!" Naruto bobbed his head in delight.

"Boruto," Sasuke said as he turned serious again and called the attention of dobe jr. who was no doubt basking in the praise his father had given him. "Do it again," Sasuke ordered.

"But my Rasengan's…" he started off uncertainly.

"Just do as Sasuke says," Naruto ordered gently. That was the first smart thing Naruto had said to his brat since Sasuke had met and been badgered by dobe jr.

"O-Okay," Boruto stammered out as he held his hands up again and focused the chakra as it swirled around to form the mini Rasengan. Sasuke looked up to Momoshiki who was babbling on like a spoiled child as he summoned his pills, they'd have to do this quickly rather than not. There was no time to waste because if Momoshiki summoned another Tailed Beast Bomb then they were all royally fucked, he didn't think any of the Kage had the chakra to stop it if it was directed at them. And the science idiot were useless.

Naruto caught onto what he wanted as he helped Boruto make the Rasengan larger.

"I don't feel like losing!" dobe jr. arrogantly declared, Sasuke said nothing to this as he prayed for patience; another dobe in the making was here and his self-proclaimed student.

"We only have one chance, you understand?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to stand between dobe jr. and Momoshiki. This had to work, and he was putting his faith in another determined Uzumaki to make it work. Grabbing his sword, he drew the blade free of his sheath then. "Come on!"

"Kay!" Boruto shouted, Sasuke surged forward with an old trick in play as he darted towards Momoshiki. Evasion was simple and easy; even without the Sharingan activated for he was an Uchiha. Leaping up he performed the switch with a one handed sign as he threw himself behind Momoshiki and left Boruto up in the air then.

Breaking the jutsu he held a poisoned kunai from Sakura as he made his move to stab Momoshiki; but it was all a smoke screen as the Ōtsutsuki came around swinging. The smack had him slamming into the root just as his sword came spinning down and the shadow clone of Boruto transformed to Boruto again. Dobe jr. came flying down with his kunai in hand as he made his mark to Sasuke's satisfaction. Then the brat came running at him with his Rasengan and Sasuke sighed as the energies clashed together and Boruto went flying off with Momoshiki when his Rasengan flew up into the air.

Sasuke's head fell back as he watched the Rasengan explosion in the night's sky of this dimension, it was like fireworks.

That was over rather quickly, he thought as he pulled himself to his feet and walked over to Naruto who was sitting there stunned at what his son had accomplished.

"You're a mess, dobe," Sasuke stated coldly.

"So are you teme," Naruto replied flatly. Though the two of them hadn't been on speaking terms since Sasuke had chewed the dobe out he felt the tension between the two of them at this moment.

"Yeah, I can't even stand," Sasuke grunted as he sat down in exhaustion. He wasn't chakra depleted, he'd have enough chakra to get them home, but he hadn't had a fight like this with the dobe in a long time, not the physical beating they had just delivered to Momoshiki, but the yelling Sasuke had given Naruto a while ago that had made them tense. He had forgotten how exhausting the dobe could be, and how stupid he could be too.

Naruto chuckled as he sat down too.

"I won this contest," he started.

"Hm?"

"A shinobi's soul remains the same," Sasuke grinned in triumph at having won this contest. "Even for a child," Sasuke looked to dobe jr. then.

It seemed to sink in for Naruto then as he smiled too. Perhaps the dobe would figure it out now, he was here and he had a kid relying on him.

* * *

Sakura hadn't left the Hokage tower since Sasuke had left, she was still standing there waiting though she had had Sarada and Mitsuki take Hinata back to the hospital she had stayed.

"Sakura, you should rest," Shikamaru said as he walked up to the rooftop to check on her again. It had been this way since Sasuke had left and everyone had left her alone, Shikamaru came up once an hour to try to persuade her to go rest but she just couldn't. Sakura couldn't explain it, it was just impossible for her to rest as she kept her hands clenched over her heart waiting in fear for him to return to her again. The late morning's breeze tugged at her short locks as she stood exactly where she had been.

"I can't Shikamaru," she stated simply as she stared at where he had disappeared.

"Sakura, waiting here will not make them return any sooner," Shikamaru said as he gently touched her shoulder. She looked to him sadly then.

"I know that, I do, but Shikamaru, this time it's different. This time I saw him leap through that dimension and this time I know exactly where he's going and what he's facing. I couldn't sleep or rest even if I wanted too, I'll rest when he's home," Sakura said softly as she looked down.

"At least let me send Ino or Sai up here to keep you company, even Kakashi," Shikamaru said. She had been rejecting company for hours now and she closed her eyes as she sighed.

"No, I don't want company," she murmured as she looked back at that spot. "Please just leave me be," she whispered.

"Alright, but I'm getting you something to eat, Sakura, you haven't eaten since yesterday according to Temari," Shikamaru informed her, she said nothing to this though. He left her be then and she stared at that spot as she bit her bottom lip with her worry and fear.

"Please Sasuke, please, please don't leave me," she whispered desperately as she prayed for him to come back to her. It was one thing when he left the village and left her behind to hunt down the Ōtsutsuki but it was an entirely different thing when she had watched him leap through the portal with the Kage and Boruto to go get Naruto back.

A cackling sound similar to lightning had her looking up.

Slowly, agonizingly slow for that matter she watched as a small tear in the dimensions was formed and it grew, electricity was cackling off of it. But her breath hitched when the first man emerged, it was the Mizukage being held up by the Tsuchikage. Then came the Raikage, she shoved past them though and Gaara emerged to catch her before she could run through the dimension portal.

"Sasuke!? Is he?" she gasped.

"Sakura, the Uchiha is fine but you need to stay here," Gaara said coolly as he held her. she stared past a passed out Boruto who was carried in by his father, and then Gaara released her. Sasuke was barely through the portal when she leapt onto him sending them crashing to the ground as his arm wrapped around her and she wrapped around him.

"Sakura!" he gasped as they hit the roof.

" _ **DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN UCHIHA! I WILL KNOCK YOUR ASS TO SUNA, KUMO, IWA, TETSU NO KUNI AND KIRI AND BACK AGAIN IF YOU EVER DO THIS STUNT ON ME AGAIN!**_ " she sobbed as she buried her face in his shoulder. He said nothing as his fingers traveled over her spine.

"Um… Sakura?"

" _ **Go to hell or your wife Naruto!**_ " she snapped, not bothering to pull herself from Sasuke who propped them up into sitting position then.

"Let's leave them be Naruto," she heard Gaara as they left her and Sasuke again.

"Sakura," he murmured softly as soon as they both knew they were alone, she peeked up at him again.

"You are not getting out of this anytime soon!" she snapped as she rested her head on his shoulder and clung even tighter to her husband. "I'm just glad you're alright," she murmured.

"I saw Itachi," he murmured and she stiffened as she pulled away from him and stared him in the eye then. He looked saddened as he moved his hand and she felt his fingers brush a bit of her hair to the side and tuck it behind her ear.

"He told me to come home," he murmured.

"Welcome home, Sasuke," she murmured as she rested her brow on his. "If you ever scare me like that again I'll kill you."

"Use that seal ever again and I'll kill you," he promised.

"Glad we understand each other, now we have an exhausted daughter to attend to," she murmured softly.

"Aa," he grunted. Reluctantly she pulled herself off of him to help him to his feet.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 17**

Sakura finished working well into the next day when she stumbled out of the hospital chakra exhausted and exhausted.

"Sakura," a cold voice greeted her again as she came out of the hospital, he was standing right there with Sarada who was looking expectantly towards her.

"Hey," she leaned on the wall then.

"You really shouldn't exhaust yourself, mom," Sarada scolded.

"I'll be alright," Sakura sighed as she looked sleepily up to her husband, he pulled her to his side, his arm wrapped securely around her waist as she weakly leaned on him and smiled a bit as she walked with him and Sarada. Sarada was firmly holding her hand and Sakura sighed contently as she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Is Boruto going to be alright?" Sarada asked.

"Yeah, though he'd have been better if he hadn't had to have the Kage stop for that stupid photo and just let me treat his arm," she grumbled irritably into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Dobe jr.," Sasuke stated flatly and she laughed weakly as she closed her eyes while they walked.

"Yeah, he is that, he's definitely his father's son," she mused as they made it to their apartment complex.

"Dad!" Sarada chided. Then she snickered, "Dobe jr.! That's a good nickname for him," she sniggered. Sakura was laughing weakly as Sarada unlocked their door and opened it for her. Once inside Sarada went to her room.

"I'm going to sleep," Sarada yawned as she went to her room.

"See you when we wake," Sakura mumbled. Sasuke grunted as they stumbled into their room. She groaned when the fell onto the bed in exhaustion then.

"I'm too old for fights with the dobe," Sasuke groaned as they both curled up on the bed.

"Are you two good again?" she murmured.

"Aa," he affirmed and she smiled as she struggled to stay awake.

"That's good, perhaps you two will lay off each other for a little while," she mused as she looked up at him then, his hand mused her hair lightly with his hand before his brow was resting on hers'.

"Perhaps the dobe can be taught," he said softly and she smiled.

"Funny how you're the one teaching him," she chuckled softly as she brought her hand up to cup his cheek, her thumb tracing his cheek bone as she closed her eyes and just reveled in him being here with her and Sarada for a bit longer.

"Dobe was an orphan," Sasuke pointed out sleepily.

"Yeah, so were you and I don't think you've ever neglected Sarada," Sakura mumbled.

"I had parents," he pointed out in a murmur. "In the beginning, at least."

"Hmm," she agreed as she finally gave up and gave into the sleep she had been ignoring for the past forty-three hours as she curled up against Sasuke's chest and firmly wrapped herself around him so he would have to stay with her until she woke. He curled around her as well as his arm tightened it's hold on her and pulled her closer. She sighed contently.

"Love you," she breathed before she drifted off.

* * *

Sasuke woke between two small heat sources which had him confused because he was relatively certain he had gone to bed with one person. Turning his head he looked over his shoulder to see Sarada's back pressed against his back and he sighed. Well, his girls were heat monsters, even when Sarada had been little, though why the hell was she in his bed!?

The ringing of the doorbell had him carefully detangling himself from his wife's clinging form and his sleeping daughter as he left his girls be on the bed, he watched as the scooted together to steal what had been his spot before he left them to go to the door. Yawning he opened the door and found himself staring at his mother-in-law and father-in-law holding fresh bake goods.

"Good morning, we've been very busy and have been meaning to come over, and after the attack on the Chūnin Exams we thought the three of you would be resting so we brought breakfast," Mebuki smiled. He stepped aside as he let them into the apartment then.

"Where are the girls?" Kizashi smiled as he walked in and discarded his shoes then.

"Sleeping in Sakura's room," he answered.

"Alright, I'll get them," Kizashi grinned as he walked to Sakura's room. He went to the kitchen and got plates for Mebuki and poured himself a coffee.

"It's so nice to have you home," Mebuki informed him and he looked over to his mother-in-law. He had never really gotten to know Sakura's parents, but he had met them on a few occasions. Still, he was curious as to why she'd say that to him when they didn't really know each other.

"Hn," he nodded as he sipped his coffee and helped her serve up the pastries before the girls came out. There was a squeal from his room and rambunctious laughter filling the apartment then.

"You know, she's happier when you're home," Mebuki informed him as she smiled.

"Aa," he nodded because he could say the same about being home with his girls.

"They're both happier when you're home Sasuke, you're a good man for making them both so happy, and thank you for taking care of them," Mebuki said softly and he saw two bed heads and a laughing Kiizashi emerge.

"Coffee," Sakura grumbled sleepily, he handed her his mug and she downed it as he poured himself another mug and sat at the table with the Haruno family and Sarada who then began asking questions relentlessly about what had happened with the Ōtsutsuki siblings and the Kage and how Boruto had burned his arm. Sasuke enjoyed it though as he patiently answered every question his wife, daughter, mother-in-law and father-in-law had to give to him.

"Mom, aren't you supposed to open the bakery now?" Sakura asked.

"Is it that time already!?" Mebuki gasped. "We'll see you tonight for dinner, alright?"

"Aa," Sarada nodded.

"Verbal answers kid," Kizashi chided as he ruffled her hair as he left. Sarada yawned sleepily over her pastry as the Harunos left them.

"See you tonight!" Sakura said as she smiled and her parents left them alone. He smiled slightly as the girls started getting ready for the day and he cleaned up the plates. It felt nice to just be a part of a family again.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 18**

Sakura found herself avoiding leaving the apartment and keeping Sasuke in there so they didn't run into the council. She wasn't looking forward to the council meeting to come from this latest escapade and after seeing her mom and dad off this morning she found herself sitting on the couch, her fingers musing Sasuke's hair as his head rested on her lap and Sarada sat in front of them on the floor as they watched a movie and just enjoyed a moment of decompressing. There was no reason to move for them as they all relaxed.

Her eyes were feeling heavy as she struggled to stay awake and engaged with the movie. She was just so content and comfortable she didn't want to move or leave or have anyone come pounding on her door demanding Saske. It was not a pleasant feeling to worry about someone coming and demanding him to go with them.

"Sakura," he mumbled.

"Hm?" she hummed as she tried not to fall asleep as she tried to enjoy the moment and the movie with her family.

"Someone's at the door," both he and Sarada announced together. She sighed.

"Unless they yield a Byakugan, we are not home," Sakura whispered as they stopped the movie and tried to out wait whoever was coming. She noticed that her husband's eye was red as were Sarada's. She held her breath as she waited, the knock on the door had all three of them tense when Sasuke sighed as he sat up.

"Dobe," he whispered as he kissed her temple and ruffled Sarada's hair.

"I know you're in there teme!" Naruto shouted and the pounding on the door now. Sakura groaned as she rubbed her eyes and Sarada sighed.

"What dobe?" Sasuke snapped as he yanked the door open. Sakura watched as Naruto walked in with a grin and Sasuke shut the door again and locked it up again.

"The village is having a celebration in your name!" Naruto declared, she looked to Sarada who looked at her with a shrug and then they looked to Sasuke who just looked baffled as Naruto grinned there.

"No," all three of them said as Sakura sat back on the couch. She didn't want to 'celebrate' with the village who painted TRAITOR on her door in red at least once a month. She wanted to enjoy her time with Sasuke and Sarada in peace.

"Huh?" Naruto gaped.

"I did not do this for the village dobe, I did it for my wife and daughter, and other families," Sasuke sighed as he fell into his seat beside her. Naruto looked baffled as they relaxed together again. She leaned on Sasuke as he sat down and Sarada grabbed his leg as they looked at Naruto.

"What does the council want?" Sakura asked as she held onto Sasuke's arm then and watched the man she thought of as her brother. Naruto just looked them all over.

* * *

Sasuke was being clung tightly by his wife on his arm, and his daughter on his leg, they were both glaring at Naruto and he hadn't even thought of leaving yet. He just wanted some time to catch his breath and enjoy the after battle peace with his wife and daughter before he had to deal with whatever the council was going to decree because he'd do anything they wanted of him just to keep his wife and daughter together.

"Nothing, the village is in so much chaos and people are hurting after the attack, the council is the last concern you should have at the moment," the dobe scratched the back of his head. Sasuke looked at his girls again then at the dobe.

"I think the council will have two very angry Uchiha women to contend with if they do anything right now anyways," the dobe mused. Sasuke shrugged as he gently touched Sakura's thigh then so she'd loosen her death grip on his only arm.

"Well, if you won't let the village throw you a celebration…" the dobe turned shy then. "Come over to my house, Hinata's cooking, and we'd be happy to have all three of you over for dinner."

"Sakura's parents are coming for dinner," Sasuke stated, and looked at Sarada as she tightened her hold on his leg and yawned as they sat there. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder then and he just looked at the dobe, it was pretty clear to him that neither of his girls were releasing his leg and there was also no way he was skipping out on dinner with his in-laws when he didn't want them to hate him. Life was easier when your family at least liked you.

"They can come over as well, the more the merrier," Naruto said as he took a seat in the other chair in the living area; the reading chair as the girls called it.

"Alright," Sakura conceded. "What do you think?" she asked as she relaxed against him again.

"Hn," he shrugged, he didn't really care one way or the other; food was food, all he wanted was time with his girls.

"Aa," Sarada chirped sleepily as her grip loosened a bit on his leg, and she leaned on him as she relaxed again. Naruto looked the three of them over and Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the dobe. If the dobe breathed a word of what he was seeing at the moment then Sasuke was feeding the dobe to sharks. Friendship be damned, he had a reputation to uphold and the dobe would not be fucking that up.

"Alright, I'll tell Hinata to get ready for five guests tonight," Naruto grinned. Sasuke didn't bother trying to get up to follow the dobe as he watched the door shut. Instead he summoned Susanoo around them and form an arm and hand to flip the lock as Sakura grabbed the remote again and hit play on their movie. He just sighed as all three of them relaxed again.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 19**

The girls getting ready for a dinner at the dobe's house was a true production, he hadn't really expected that but as he waited at the door and watched as the two of them side stepped around one another to take care of hair, clothes, and shoes, Sakura's minimal make up as well, he could truly say, battle was easier. However, he didn't dare to open his mouth as Sarada came running out of her room with a toothbrush in her mouth as she hopped on one foot to pull of her stocking and yanked a brush viciously through her short hair. Sakura came out as she pulled her hair back then she steadied Sarada and brushed Sarada's hair as Sarada pulled her stocking on and brushed her teeth before she darted back into the bathroom.

He smiled slightly when Sakura came up to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed his lips firmly to her brow. Sasuke had let go his anger at her using her seal when she had been sobbing over him, but he needed her to get it through her thick head he needed her here and not dead early because she used that thing too much. He still had nightmares from when Tsunade explained how the seal worked.

"Mm, let me get my shoes and then we'll be ready to leave," Sakura pulled away from him then as she pulled on her sandals. Sarada crashed beside her mother gracelessly as she yanked on her boots.

"Ready!" Sarada huffed, he poked her brow and she laughed a bit as he opened the door for the girls. They were a strange sight no doubt as they walked through the village towards Naruto's house. Sarada was chatting excitedly, Sakura and he listened, occasionally his wife's fingers brushed his own. They stopped at the Haruno bakery to get Mebuki and Kizashi, both of whom took over the conversation with Sarada as he and Sakura followed them.

"Lighten up, Sasuke, it's dinner, not war," Sakura teased, he frowned as they neared the dobe's house.

"Hn," he grunted because all he had to say was he wanted to go back home and relax again.

"It'll be alright, you and Naruto seemed to have patched things up already."

"Sakura," he pulled her to the side after Sarada had rounded the corner with her grandparents.

"What?" she blinked.

"Thank you," he murmured as he poked her brow softly. She stood there baffled for a moment and then she smiled broadly as they then rounded the corner.

"Sasuke, Sakura! I'm glad you came to dinner," Hinata smiled when they walked in.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Sakura demanded, she pulled away from him then and he was reluctant to let her go even if he wasn't holding her. the women walked into the kitchen and thumping feet had him being met by dobe jr.

"Uncle Sasuke, um…" the brat looked shy then and Sasuke nodded to encourage him. He may not have been a social man by nature but he wasn't stupid enough to think the boy wasn't trying to say something. "Thank you, you know, for saving my dad and all…"

"Hn," he nodded and proceeded to follow the dobe's chakra.

"Oh, and thanks for believing in me," Boruot called out. Sasuke stopped as he turned to glance over his shoulder at the blushing dobe jr.

"Aa, see you for training tomorrow," Sasuke grunted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sasuke! I'm glad you came!" Naruto shouted, he was immediately hugged at the waist by a black haired sprite who looked up at him with soulful blue eyes.

"Thanks for getting my dad back and taking care of my brother," Himawari smiled and then she pulled away from him as she followed the other kids to the backyard. Sasuke blinked twice to make certain he was not in some weird genjutsu then looked at the dobe.

"You said no village celebration, but my kids wanted to thank you," Naruto said as he offered Sasuke a thing of sake.

"Aa," he nodded as he sipped the alcohol and looked around.

"And I bet you're tired of hearing this already but thank you Sasuke, for all you've done for Boruto and Himawari," Naruto said.

"What else are uncles for?" he asked blandly as he swirled the alcohol in it's container and watched it.

"I think I needed you too, you know, to straighten me out," Naruto said softly.

"You did it for me once," Sasuke pointed out flatly and Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, the good times…" he mused.

* * *

"Hey Mitsuki," Sarada waved to her golden eyed friend who turned on her with a fox-ish grin.

"Sarada! I'm glad you came!" he said happily and she smiled softly as she stood with him and then turned her baleful glare on Boruto.

"Boruto," she greeted curtly. She wanted to strangle him, but she wouldn't because she was happy he was alive as well.

"Uh… Sarada," Boruto was staring at his toes as he came to stand before her.

"What?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry… for everything," he mumbled.

"And you should be; you cheater! I can't believe you cheated on the exams! And after all the work dad shoved on us to make us better and then you go and cheat! You idiot!" she hit him over the head, startling him as he stared at her with wide blue eyes.

"And don't ever scare me like that again!" she snapped as she slugged his shoulder and sent him stumbling away from her as she folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. Boruto was her best friend in the entire world, he was like her brother, and it had infuriated her that he didn't talk to her about what he had been going through and that he had cheated on their exams. Now she was going to have to retake the test! If they'd even allow her to retake the test…

The thought had her trembling with fury and fear of her shinobi career being shot to hell before it even had a chance to begin. Perhaps she could run off with her dad when he left again, or she could talk to her mom about having Kakashi train her or Tsunade or anyone really so she could move past what dobe jr. had done.

"I'm sorry Sarada!" Boruto bowed his head to her and her eyes narrowed.

"And you promise to never cheat; on anything or anyone; ever again or I'll set you on fire with the fire jutsu my dad has taught me!" Sarada snapped as she tapped her foot. Boruto gulped but held up his right hand then.

"Yeah, I promise to never again cheat on anything or anyone ever again or face the wrath of the Uchiha," Boruto submitted.

"Aa," she nodded her head in satisfaction then and then she smiled. "I'm glad you're alright though."

"Me too," Misuki smiled and they moved in to give Boruto a rare hug; she was an Uchiha damn it! Affection was not really her forte nor would expressing it ever be! But right now, she was going to try to convey how happy she was that he was alright and that her father was home for the moment.

"Kids, supper time!" a voice called which had all of them walking back into the house. Sarada was seated between her mom and dad which had her smiling smugly until Boruto was seated on her father's other side. Damn it, no matter.

"Boruto, Konohomaru got us a mission for tomorrow," Mitsuki announced.

"WHAT!?" Boruto shouted in excitement.

"If he doesn't cheat I'll go," Sarada stated flatly.

"I destroyed that toy," Sasuke stated flatly which had everyone but herself, her mother and her father balking.

"SASUKE! Do you know how much that thing costs!?" Naruto bellowed.

"Your son," her father replied flatly. Everyone stared at him and she grinned.

"Dad, could you pass the pork please," she asked sweetly.

* * *

Sarada had passed out with the other kids before the night was through and was staying the Uzumaki family for the night. Dinner had been a good affair, but somewhat tedious, too because she hadn't been in the mood to share her family with Naruto. But her parents had been good natured through the meal and enjoyed talking with Hinata's father. And Naruto and Sasuke had a good talk while the kids enjoyed themselves.

Finally, though they were home again and the moment that front door was shut Sasuke had her against it as his mouth crashed onto hers' then. Her fingers gripped his shirt like it was her lifeline as she squirmed to get up against the door. The bulge pressing on her stomach had her smiling when his own fingers trailed over the waist band of her pants. He nipped her bottom lip then and then his mouth moved over her body as she shivered in delight.

Her pants slipped from her hips and slid down over her legs with her panties and he stepped back as he pulled them off her sandaled feet. Sakura wasn't entirely certain what he was doing when he gently kissed her belly button with an open mouth, but she bit her knuckle and held onto the doorknob tightly when his tongue traced the small hole. A low gasp escaped her and she felt him pulling off her sandals as he continued to tease her stomach. Once her shoes were gone she felt his mouth leave her stomach again as he trailed soft kisses down to her natural pink curls. Gently kissed them and her breath hitched when he grabbed her knee and pulled it over his shoulder.

The rush of his warm breath against her dampening slit was enough to have her trembling in anticipation; oral sex was not really their usual but they did indulge in it occasionally. His fingers ghosted her slit, she shoved her hips at him as she tightened her hold on the doorknob. He was fast to act as his tongue slid over the slit and then darted in as he parted her with his fingers.

Sakura didn't fight the moan when he found that bundle of nerves and slid two fingers into her. her knees felt like jelly as she stood there panting while he had barely teased her. Sasuke gently sucked on her nerves, she felt her nerves fraying when he did that as she immediately grabbed his head and tightened her leg on his shoulder to hold him close.

"Kami," she breathed in bliss as his tongue swirled her pleasure bud and his fingers curled in her to hit that spot as he gently scissored his fingers in her. Her hips pressed more firmly down to keep him in her and doing what he was doing. They remained like this for what felt like an eternity as she felt herself heating up and the pleasure building as her hips had started gently wiggling with his motions. A whimper escaped her when he pulled his mouth away from her bud and pressed his lips on her inner thigh. She was so fucking close, and his fingers slid from her then.

"Sasuke," she whined, he was standing in front of her though as he kissed her hard again and she felt his hand tugging at his pants, she eagerly joined in assisting him because she wanted more, more than his mouth and fingers on and in her.

"Please, please, don't stop," she murmured as he finally freed himself of his pants she hooked a leg eagerly over his hips as his hand grabbed her and hoisted her upwards on the door. A cry escaped her when he impaled her and they both held still for a moment as her arms held his shoulders tightly. So familiar, so wonderful, so full, she felt him twitch in her and he hit that spot in her which had her moan as her back arch and her hips shove into his as her head fell back. He groaned and they started moving in her.

"Sasuke," she chanted his name as he continuously pulled out of her to hit that spot in her as her head fell forward and she held off her scream of delight.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 20**

Sasuke slept with his wife using his arms as a pillow once they had finally made it to their room they fell sound asleep. Which was why when he woke the next day he was extremely content where he was as her arm was draped across his chest and his hand was resting on her side, the blankets were rumpled around his hips and her leg secured around his waist. He smiled slightly as he curled his arm to bring her closer as he kissed her brow aagain.

"Mmn," she mumbled as her face scrunched up and her eyes cracked open to look at him. He loved moments like this, she was all his and they were at peace. It was a good feeling.

"Morning," she murmured.

"Hn," he grunted with a nod as she started squirming and stretching before she laid right back where she had started and held onto him as they both lay there in silence for a while. There was nothing to say so why speak at all?

"Sasuke?" her voice drew him out of his peaceful haze as he looked over to her.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"You said you saw Itachi, what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Hn?" he grunted.

"When you first came home; you said you saw Itachi. What did you mean by that?" she asked as she propped her chin up onto his shoulder he looked at his wife and then remembered.

"Momoshiki had trapped me with lava or something; I don't know, I burning up; felt myself dying and my flesh burning and melting; could even smell it, and then there was nothing," he said. He felt her stiffen so he trailed the tips of his fingers of her skin then. "And when there was nothing Itachi and my parents appeared behind him."

"You died?" she murmured in a panic as she bolted up to stare at him with horrified, terrified emerald eyes as she straddled his stomach. He caught her wrist though and sat up, she slid onto his lap and he gently moved her so they were both comfortable.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I know the dobe healed me because when I came around I was completely healed. And I don't think I'd have gone with Itachi anyway," he murmured as he kissed her brow. "I'm where I want to be."

"And why didn't you report this!? The doctors should've checked you over!" she pestered and he smiled as he lightly kissed her jaw again and then her pulse as his hand slid down her spine.

"Uchiha Sakura, I can assure you I am fine," he murmured against her skin. She stiffened a bit when he found her core and he smiled against her skin

"A-Are you sure?" she stuttered out when he slid a finger into her and her hips moved to his hand.

"Positive, Itcahi wouldn't let me go to them," he assured her as he pulled out of her and rolled her onto the bed. She gasped and then she sighed.

"Promise to never leave me," she whispered.

"Aa," he assured her as he kissed her lips again.

* * *

"Morning Sarada, what are you doing?" Naruto yawned as he walked into the kitchen. She looked up at him with red eyes as she resumed her work.

"Papa always makes breakfast when he's home, and I think I made the omelets right… I'm not sure…" she mumbled as she stepped back and studied her omelet. Sarada hadn't ever cooked on her own so she wasn't entirely certain it had turned out how it was supposed to turn out, but she was rather hopeful that it wouldn't taste horrible.

"You do know your father does not cook; right?" Naruto asked. The insult sparked Sarada's temper, for compared to her mother's cooking, her father's cooking was godlike; one arm or not! Her mother had a habit of improvising and filling their foods with unneeded healthy things. It could taste horrible! At times.

"I'll have you know my dad is an excellent cook; just don't have him make toast!" Sarada snapped.

"Alright, alright!" Naruto leapt out of her range before she threw something at him, which was very tempting; even though he was her hero, she did want to throw something at someone right now. Someone else, with blond hair, whiskers, and blue eyes; bastard!

"Morning Naruto, morning Sarada," Hinata walked in then, Sarada merely glanced up in acknowledgement. "Are you making breakfast?"

"Aa, papa's omelets," Sarada answered. "I think."

Hinata joined him at the table.

"Sasuke cooks?" she heard Hinata whisper.

"I didn't think the teme knew how use the stove so I don't know," Naruto replied.

"Papa says that just because he doesn't cook ramen for every meal does not mean he doesn't know how to cook!" Sarada chided the Hokage as she set two plates before him and Hinata, Hinata chuckled.

"Sarada, do you and Boruto have training this morning?" Naruto asked.

"No, I do though, I'll meet dad at eight on the fields," she answered as she served up three more omelets when Mitsuki, Himawari and Boruto entered the kitchen.

"Is it poisoned?" Boruto asked. The reaction was instant, and she hadn't registered it until there was a thud. She'd thrown a spoon at him, hitting his temple and knocking him out of his chair which had Himawari snickering and Naruto grinning. Sarada was fuming as she stood with her hands on her hips and her dark eyes narrowed on the cheating dobe jr., if he didn't happen to be like a brother to her, she'd strangle him right now..

"Achk! Sorry! Sorry! I know you'd never poison it Sarada!" Boruto said sincerely and nervously.

"I could if I wanted to and unlike you I wouldn't even need to cheat!" she shot back hotly.

"Are you never going to let that go, how many times do I have to apologize!" Boruto whined.

"Boruto, advice with Uchihas they never forgive and they never let go, she'll be dangling that over your head until the day you die so you'd best get used to it," Naruto hissed to his son which had Boruto groaning. "Suck it up and be happy she hasn't called you names."

* * *

It was the afternoon, and she found herself sitting on the roof of their apartment complex as she looked to the carved faces of the Hokage where Sarada was meeting up with her teammates for their mission and she smiled slightly as the breeze tugged her hair.

"What do we do now?" she asked him then, Sasuke didn't look at her as they both watched four dots on the Hokage Mountain.

"I have a meeting with the council later this week," he informed her and she stiffened slightly.

"Oh?"

"Aa, Gaara is speaking with the other Kage for some reason with the council, and Kakasih won't tell me what's going one with the council meeting," Sasuke informed her. A smile tugged on her lips as she watched the kids leap into the air and disappear into the village. Sasuke turned to her then as he looked her over.

"I'm glad you're home," she said earnestly.

"I'm glad to be home," he admitted as he came over to her and tapped her seal lightly then they both stood up to walk back into their apartment.

"So, what shall we go do today?" she asked as she walked with him.

"Sparring match?" he suggested.

"A wonderful idea," she grinned.

"Aa," they both ran for the Uchiha training grounds then, she laughed when he tackled her into the ground and she rolled to her feet as he threw a kunai at her, she fell back and twisted her body around as she caught his legs and spun up when he almost hit the ground. His hand grabbed her arm as he fell, she was laughing hysterically when she landed on his chest.

"I win," he growled as he held her on his chest and she laughed even harder as she lay there staring up at the sky. Then he kissed her pulse lightly as they pulled away.

"Again," he ordered.

"Alright, you asked for it," she leapt back, he leapt after her and she smiled.

* * *

 **That's all folks.**

 **Enjoy Dobe Jr. =)**


	21. Good Bye

Hello,

Alright, so I really don't care if you're about to hate me, or if you're about to pull the 'I'm extremely disappointed in you' act because I'm doing this for me.

The Until the Day I... Series is discontinued; as a whole.

No this is not a single ship's doing, though I do admit that the harassment I received did push me out of the fandom it's not what's making my decision to stop this series.

The decision to stop this series stems from the simple fact that for me writing should not feel draining. I should not feel this all consuming dread just by opening a word doc with the intention of writing a part for Until the Day I..., any of them. I shouldn't feel this all consuming exhaustion to come back to a fandom that drained me, and I shouldn't feel drained to begin with.

I love writing. It's that simple.

I love the peace of mind it gives me, I love the flow, the structure, the style, the humor, the way characters evolve into their own persons. I love original fiction writing for many more reasons, and I like fanfiction writing. I like the peace.

I no longer find peace in the Naruto fandom.

I no longer feel welcomed in this fandom.

And to be very frank, even writing this simple notice filled me with a dread I cannot even communicate because I'm exhausted. My real life is slowly destroying me, even as I work really hard to change it, and writing is something I love. It's honestly one of the very few things I love. I don't want to open a Word Doc, and feel nothing but dread.

So yes, I apologize to those who have enjoyed this series from the start that it is discontinued.

The original parts of Until the Day I Die and Until the Day I happen will be posted on a long weekend of mine when I have one, and then I'm done.

I'm out of the Naruto fandom.

I hope for those who have found this series entertaining that it was at least of a solid quality.

That's all folks.

I hope you enjoyed Until the Day I... =)


End file.
